promised
by hi aidi
Summary: Dia melirikmu dibalik kegelapan. Menawarkanmu kemenangan dengan taruhan kebebasan. Mana yang kau pilih dendammu atau nyawamu? shonen ai,BL,. Sasunaru selalu. masih bingung nentuin ni genre selain fantasy. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Promised **

**Disclaimer : biar saya sembah sujud tetap aja milik*Masashi Kishimoto*.**

**Genre :Fantasy**

**Rate : M buat mature or buat horror scene**

**Pair :Sasunaru**

**Warn:Ooc,lebay,garing, Typos dan segudang kesalahan lainnya. Yang terpenting nih shonen-ai. Kalo **_**Homophobhia **_**disarankan untuk segera tekan tombol **_**back**_** kalau ngotot jangan salahkan saya**.

**Promised **

Seorang pemuda berjalan pelan sembari menundukkan kepala, sesekali dia membetulkan kacamatanya yang hampir jatuh. Rambut pirangnya tertata rapi layaknya lantai yang mengkilat. Belum lagi seragamnya yang dimasukkan ke dalam dan gakuran yang terkancing rapi. Di tangan kanannya bertumpuk 5 buku tebal, yang terlihat cukup susah dipegang tangannya yang mungil. Benar-benar terlihat tipe anak _nerd_.

"Hey kau." Suara di belakang membuat tubuh mungil pemuda itu tersentak, dan juga sedikit bergetar.

Tap

Suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat membuat pemuda itu mulai tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya yang mungil nampak semakin mungil saat beberapa sosok besar berdiri di belakangnya. Mengelilinginya.

"Kenapa kau tak menyahut saat ku panggil bodoh?" Pemuda berambut panjang itu mengeram kesal.

"_Go-gomen_." Tak berani mengangkat wajah.

"Dengar babu, kau harus melayani kami semua tau." Bentak pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan tato di kedua pipinya sembari memegang dagu pemuda pirang.

"Ta-tapi aku harus mengerjakan laporan fisika ku sekarang." Jawab pemuda pirang itu pelan hampir tak terdengar. Sebenarnya dia takut, sangat takut tapi kalau diperlakukan seperti ini terus bagaimana dengan sekolahnya?

"Kau bisa mengerjakannya setelah selesai melakukan tugasmu." Sambung pemuda dengan gaya _gothic,_ santai namun sangat dingin terlihat jelas tak ingin dibantah.

"Ta-tapi laporannya, harus selesai hari ini." Sambung pemuda pirang itu sedikit keras. Kali ini saja dia ingin melawan orang-orang yang selama ini menindasnya.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengeratkan genggaman jemarinya pada dagu mungil pemuda pirang di depannya. Membuat pemuda pirang meringis sakit.

"Kau masih ingin membantah. Hm?" Tanya pemuda coklat itu lagi kali ini lebih menekan.

"Aku memang harus menyelesaikan laporanku." Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana pemuda tersebut dapat bersuara keras.

Plak

Sebuah telapak tangan yang bertemu dengan permukaan lembut memecah keheningan sesaat , yang tercipta akibat jawaban Naruto alias si pemuda pirang itu tadi. Semua memandang sinis sosok tak berdaya yang terduduk di lantai keramik dingin tersebut.

"Kau pikir dirimu siapa _bitch_? Seenaknya menentang kehendak kami." Geram pemuda yang berdiri di samping pemuda berambut coklat sambil sesekali menguap. Naruto mengangkat wajah mencoba melihat ke arah gerombolan pemuda di depannya, namun yang terlihat hanya bayangan kabur karena kacamatanya yang terlepas saat terjatuh tadi.

"Kau hanya anak pelacur yang beruntung mempunyai ayah seorang pemilik sekolah." Bisik pemuda yang kini berjongkok itu pelan, di telinga Naruto yang sedari tadi merangkak. Mencoba mencari kacamatanya yang terjatuh entah dimana.

Naruto bisa merasakan darahnya mendidih saat mendengar kalimat tersebut. Begitu sering dia dengar memang, dari seluruh sekolah ini dan tentunya yang memegang rekor terbanyak adalah 4 pemuda di depannya ini. Namun itu tak membuat dia begitu saja bisa menerima semua penghinaan terhadap ibu kandungnya.

"Dia tidak seperti itu." Teriak Naruto kacau, menunjukkan tangannya tidak sopan pada pemuda di depannya.

Para pemuda terkesiap melihat wajah marah Naruto tanpa kacamata 'manis' batin mereka serempak. Mereka menolehkan kepala masing-masing sampai akhirnya serigai terpajang di setiap bibir mereka.

"Baiklah kali ini kau kami maafkan."

Naruto terdiam. Apa yang baru di ucapkan salah satu pemuda itu membuatnya mengerutkan kening. Kenapa mereka tak menghajarnya habis-habisan seperti biasanya? Kalau tak menuruti perintah mereka. Namun tak lama dia tersenyum 'mungkin Kami-sama sedang berpihak padanya.' Batinnya senang tanpa tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

**Promised **

Di ujung koridor yang gelap, sepasang bola kecil berkilat merah di tengahnya nampak tiga titik berbentuk koma dimasing-masing bola yang tampak melayang di udara. Sebuah gerakan kecil dari mata tersebut membuat sesuatu muncul disekitarnya. Tampak sebuah tubuh terbentuk secara perlahan dalam kegelapan. Tubuh yang terbungkus kegelapan tersebut menampakkan siluet seorang pemuda yang tengah membentuk senyuman iblis di bibirnya.

**Promised **

"Ka-kalian mau apa?"

Naruto kini tersudut di pojok ruangan gudang saat gerombolan pemuda tengah mendekatinya perlahan dengan tatapan lapar.

"Menurutmu mau apa Naru-_chan_?" Tanya salah satu pemuda seduktif.

Cih, Naruto benci panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya, setelah 12 tahun selalu membungkamnya dengan kekerasan dan bentakan. Sekarang pemuda di depannya mengucapkan kata manis. _Bullshit_.

Pemuda berambut merah itu terkekeh saat naruto memandang mereka sinis. Seakan ekspresi yang Naruto tunjukkan padanya adalah hal terlucu yang pernah dia lihat. Sementara para pemuda lain tersenyum 'tidak' penuh arti.

"Kau pikir kami mau apa hah?" Jambaknya kasar pada rambut selicin lantai Naruto, hingga membuat rabut itu berantakan. Ekspresi senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya langsung berganti serigai sadis.

"Kami hanya ingin kau melayani kami Naru-chan." Godanya di telinga Naruto sambil menghembuskan nafas pelan tak lupa juga ,tangannya menyentuh pelan bagian kecil pada dada Naruto yang masih tertutup pakaian seragam lengkap. Naruto merinding diperlakukan demikian, bukannya suka namun dia ingin muntah.

"Aku tidak mau." Desis Naruto cepat. Sebagai pemuda kelas 3 SMA yang pernah belajar tentang reproduksi, walaupun dia sekalipun tak pernah menonton apalagi melakukan hal tersebut. Tetap saja dia dapat mengerti dengan jelas apa yang para pemuda tersebut inginkan.

"Hm, kau tidak mau Naru-_chan_?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah itu pura-pura sedih." Padahal kau akan menikmatinya lho." Bujuk pemuda itu lagi namun tak sama dengan perlakuannya. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkram rambut pirang Naruto.

Mengabaikan tatapan benci Naruto, pemuda tersebut langsung melumat bibir merah yang tampak begitu menarik perhatiannya sedari tadi. Dilumatnya bibir itu kasar hingga terasa rasa besi bercampur dengan air liur. Tangannya sedari tadi terus menekan kepala Naruto agar tak bergerak namun pemuda itu tetap berusaha melawan.

Dorong

Naruto mencoba mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya setelah berhasil mendorong pemuda tersebut. Di hapusnya air liur bercampur darah di bibirnya kasar. Matanya memandang dendam, tak sudi ciumannya direnggut secara paksa oleh pemuda merah brengsek itu.

"Kau." Desis pemuda merah." Tangkap dia."

Naruto hampir bisa bangkit namun tubuhnya tertahan saat tiba-tiba saja pemuda berambut nenas menindih perutnya dengan cara melompat. Menimbulkan rasa sakit di perutnya, yang tak pernah dia rasakan selama ini. Dia merasa semua isi perutnya keluar secara paksa dari mulut ataupun anusnya. Lelehan cairan yang tadinya Naruto kira adalah makanan dalam perutnya ternyata adalah darah. Mungkin saja terjadi pendarahan pada ususnya dan yang tak Naruto ingat adalah dia tak mendapat jatah makan dari ayahnya selama 3 hari ini. Hanya karena alasan nilainya berkurang 0,5. Hingga apa yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh perutnya selain darah dan air putih?

"Kau memang manis kalau begini Naru-chan."

Mata pemuda itu berkilat memandang pemandangan di depannya. Naruto yang tengah meringis kesakitan dengan darah yang bercampur air mungkin, merebes dari mulutnya, sungguh pose yang sangat menggoda untuk orang _sadistic_ sepertinya. Ditariknya kasar tubuh Naruto hingga setengah terduduk , setelah sebelumnya dia beralih duduk pada paha pemuda mungil itu. Dengan satu tarikan kasar di bagian belakang membuat gakuran serta kemeja Naruto kini beralih tempat ke ujung sikut si pirang. Dia menyerigai melihat hasil karyanya tampak beberapa goresan luka meneteskan darah. Karena kancing yang ditarik kencang bergesekan dengan kulit tan Naruto, hingga membuat kulitnya terkelupas.

"Kalian mau diam saja, ehm?" Tengoknya pada para pemuda di belakangnya, yang melihat dia dan Naruto dengan tatapan ingin.

Para pemuda tersebut menyerigai membuat Pemuda berambut nenas kembali duduk di perut Naruto, hingga membuat si pirang berteriak sakit. Sakit karena perutnnya yang tadi dijadikan matras kini kembali ditindih beban berat, juga sakit karena luka gores dalam yang baru saja di deritanya bergesekan dengan kain celana jeans pemuda yang di atasnya.

Disaat Naruto masih meringis sakit, pemuda berambut panjang menarik resleting celana naruto cepat hingga tampak penis kecil yang bahkan sama sekali tak menegang terbungkus celana dalam hitam. Namun pemandangan itu cukup membuat pemuda tersebut meneguk ludah. Dengan cepat dia meremas penis itu keras.

"Arghhhh." Naruto menjerit keras saat sebuah tangan meremas penisnya seakan ingin meremukkannya. Sakit benar-benar sakit penisnya mati rasa sekarang ini.

**Promised **

"Ehm." Sebuah suara membuat dua pemuda yang asyik menggerayangi Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya. Keduanya menoleh pada sumber suara, tampak dua orang yang sedikit manis berdiri dengan tangan bersidekap.

"Kalian bilang akan membiarkan kami yang menikmati pertama." Tekan pemuda berambut coklat sinis.

Pemuda berambut nenas nampak berdiri dari tempatnya, menghampiri pemuda yang tadi mengeluarkan suara. Merasa beban di perutnya menghilang, membuat Naruto bisa sedikit menarik nafas panjang.

"_Gomen_, Kiba-_chan_ aku hanya mempersiapkan saja." Bujuknya di balas dengan delikan dari si pemuda yang dipanggil Kiba.

"Kau juga tentu ingat Neji." Tegur pemuda berabut merah.

Neji beranjak dari tempatnya dengan tidak rela namun pemuda tersebut tetap berlalu menjauh dari Naruto yang tampak menghela nafas-lega. Namun nafasnya tercekat dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Shikamaru.

"Neji biarkan uke kita yang menikmati terlebih dahulu."

"Ya." Jawab Neji dengan serigainya dia penasaran seberapa bagus uke-uke mereka bermain peran seme sekarang.

Tak ada yang membuat Naruto merasa lebih buruk dari sampah saat dia bukan hanya akan di perkosa tapi juga di jadikan pengganti para seme yang tidak mau bertukar posisi. Dia merasa dirinya lebih baik mati saja saat ini namun itu tak juga terjadi, dia masih bisa merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan di kulitnya yang terluka.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh." Teriaknya keras saat merasakan badannya terbelah dua, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya tumpah begitu saja. Samar-samar dia melihat warna coklat bergerak perlahan. Namun di anusnya tidak, gerakannya kasar beringas tanpa persiapan dan juga tanpa pembiasaan. Naruto yakin kalau anusnya sekarang pasti robek, rasa perih yang menyengat membuatnya hanya bisa berteriak keras.

"Ah, ahh,ahh." Melihat Kiba yang tampak sangat menikmati permainannya juga bibir merah Naruto yang tampak terbuka lebar karena sedari tadi berteriak. Membuat Gaara yang hanya menjilati darah-darah pada luka Naruto,terangsang seketika. Segera saja dia memasukkan penisnya yang memang sedari tadi dikeluarkan dari celana ke dalam mulut Naruto.

"Mhh, uhhh,mhhh." Naruto terus berusaha mendorong penis Gaara keluar dari mulutnya sambil bergumam, namun itu malah menyebarkan friksi-friksi nikmat pada penis Gaara sehingga membuat pemuda itu memperdalam tusukannnya. Naruto hampir tidak bisa bernafas saat Gaara menyodok mulutnya namun dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena kedua belah tangan dan kakinya dipegang oleh Shikamaru dan Neji.

"Arghh Naru mulutmu nikmat." Pekik Gaara kesenangan.

Melihat para ukenya tampak sangat menikmati permainan mereka, para seme yang sedari awal memang sudah terangsang, mulai mengeluarkan penis mereka meletakkan tangan Naruto pada penisnya. Sayangnya pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tidak,dia tidak sudi melayani mereka mulut dan anusnya sudah penuh oleh penis kedua uke mereka. Dia tidak sudi memegang milik orang biadab seperti mereka.

Set

Tangan Neji bergerak meremas kejantanan naruto kasar sementara Shikamaru mulai mempermainkan permainan sadisnya, menorehkan luka dengan cara menggoreskan cutter yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya. Seluruh tubuh naruto bereaksi, bukan karena dia _machosist_. Hanya saja sakit yang tak tertahankan membuat kedua tangannya meremas keras apa yang bisa dipegangnya, anusnya menyempit menahan rasa nyeri luar biasa di seluruh tubuhnya. Sementara mulutnya terus berteriak namun masih disumpal oleh milik Gaara sehingga kembali menghasilkan getaran di mulutnya. Semua reaksi ditubuhnya hanya membuat keempat orang itu semakin melenguh nikmat.

**Promised **

Prok,prok,prok

Semua mata langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. Nampak seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah terurai panjang tengah berjalan kearah mereka sambil membawa kamera. Sepertinya benda itu digunakan untuk merekam kejadian yang baru saja selesai dikerjakan oleh kelima err sebenarnya empat pemuda yang menikmati nafsu dunia sesaat.

"Permainan yang bagus Gaara-kun." Puji wanita itu sambil menepuk bahu Gaara yang sedang membenarkan bajunya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum iblis. Kemudian menyerigai memandang tubuh Naruto yang tergolek lemah tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi badannya, serta luka-luka dengan darah yang merembes di seluruh tubuhnya termasuk anusnya yang terbuka lebar. Kemudian berbalik meninggalkan gudang tersebut, mengikuti wanita dan teman-temannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan keluar.

**Promised **

"Kaasan." Lirih Naruto hampir tak terdengar. Air matanya tak lagi mengalir karena sepertinya memang tak adalagi yang bisa keluar. Dia kotor dia sangat kotor. Ingin sekali dia menguliti kulitnya sendiri, berharap tumbuh kulit baru di tubuhnya hingga jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh makhluk keparat tersebut hilang dari tubuhnya. Tapi dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, bahkan untuk bergerak saja dia sudah tidak sanggup.

Tap

Naruto yang hampir menutup matanya perlahan kembali membuka matanya, saat samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki. Tubuhnya menegang saat berpikir mungkin orang-orang itu lagi yang akan menemuinya dan menyiksanya lagi.

"Ja-jangan mendekat." Lirihnya. Dia ingin berlari tapi tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak bahkan seincipun. Matanya sudah tak sanggup lagi dibuka namun dia dapat merasakan orang itu berdiri disampingnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan.

"Aku mohon jangan sakiti aku." Suaranya terdengar parau sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar tak sadar. Orang dihadapannya menggemeretakan giginya kemudian menghilang layaknya ditiup angin saat mereka masuk dalam kegelapan.

**Promised **

"Hosh,hosh,hosh."

Naruto terus berlari saat empat orang pemuda mengejarnya semenjak pulang sekolah. Dia terus berlari hingga melihat pintu terbuka, dan tanpa berpikir panjang masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut untuk bersembunyi.

"Kemana dia?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat sambil membungkuk menekan kedua lututnya dengan tangan.

Pemuda berambut seperti nenas hanya mengangkat bahu, sementara dua pemuda lainnya terlihat acuh tak acuh dan kembali berjalan. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega bersiap keluar dari pintu, saat pandangan matanya tertumbuk pada empat pemuda yang telah menghalangi jalannya. Dia terus mundur hingga tanpa sadar sudah tersudut.

"Ka-kalian mau apa?"

Naruto kini tersudut di pojok ruangan gudang saat gerombolan pemuda tengah mendekatinya perlahan dengan tatapan lapar.

"Menurutmu mau apa Naru-chan." Tanya salah satu pemuda seduktif.

.

.

Brashh

Tubuh Naruto bergetar saat kilas balik kejadian paling tidak dia inginkan malah merasuk dalam mimpinya. Dia meremas rambutnya sendiri namun rasa perih langsung menjalari seluruh tubuhnya apalagi bagian tubuh bawahnya yang sakit membuatnya kembali berbaring. Dia mengernyit bingung saat menyadari bahwa ini bukan kamarnya dan juga seingatnya terakhir kali. Dia sedang ada di gudang. Kemudian dia melirik tubuhnya setelah menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke leher dan itu malah membuatnya semakin bingung. Dia berpakaian dan jelas pakaian itu bersih.

"Kau sudah bangun." Sebuah suara membuat Naruto menoleh pada kursi di samping ranjang yang ditidurinya. Seorang pemuda tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam membuatnya segera beranjak menjauh namun sakit di tubuhnya membuatnya meringis.

"Sebaiknya kau tak usah banyak bergerak." Dengus pemuda itu geli sambil mendekat ke arah Naruto mencoba membantu berbaring namun langsung ditepis oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"Siapa kau?"

"Kau boleh menyebutku _shinigami_." Balas pemuda itu datar memaksa Naruto untuk berbaring.

"Jadi kau mau mencabut nyawaku ya? " Tanya Naruto nanar.

Ctak

"Kau benar-benar _Dobe_." Lanjut Sasuke setelah jitakannya yang diyakini lumayan keras karena dahi Naruto tampak memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _Teme_." Pekik Naruto saat mendapat reaksi yang Sasuke berkebalikan dengan yang dia pikirkan. Awalnya dia berpikir Sasuke akan menjawabnya dengan serigai malaikat pencabut nyawa namun malah sikap aneh yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu.

"Untuk apa aku menolongmu kalau aku akan membunuhmu?"

"Lalu untuk apa kau menolongku?" Tanya Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Karena kau akan mengikat janji denganku." Jawab Sasuke santai menghasilkan kerutan di dahi Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku datang untuk membalaskan dendammu."

"Cih aku tidak peduli." Dengus Naruto berbalik membelakangi Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjanjikan akan membunuh semua orang yang kau inginkan mati?" Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

Pandangan Naruto meredup. Haruskah ia membalaskan dendamnya. Dendam terhadap penghinaan orang terhadap ibunya. Dendam terhadap semua perendahan yang dihadapinya selama ini. Dendam terhadap pelecehan yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Aku hadir atas semua perasaan luka yang kau simpan selama ini."

Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto mengelus wajah yang penuh luka itu perlahan hingga daging pada luka itu bergerak dengan gelembung-gelembung kemudian menyatu. Naruto memejamkan mata merasakan sentuhan lembut di wajahnya, rasanya seperti di belai oleh selimut sutra. Juga rasa perih yang dia alami di seluruh wajahnya kini mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit seperti rasa dingin yang menyejukkan perlahan.

"Aku tidak tau." Lirih Naruto yang hanya bisa menunduk saat sentuhan lembut Sasuke berakhir.

Sasuke tak menyahut hanya diam, menatap Naruto lekat sebelu menghela nafas.

"Kau harus tahu satu hal." Saat itu Sasuke terdiam sejenak." Jika manusia telah mengikat kami dalam suatu perjanjian. Maka setelah permintaan nyawa orang tersebut sudah terkabul, orang tersebut yang harus menjadi budak di dunia kami."

Naruto hanya menunduk tak tau harus menjawab apa, haruskah dia megorbankan perjuangan hidupnya selama ini hanya untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

"Ta-tapi bolehkah ku tau kau siapa?" Gagap pemuda pirang itu saat pria itu bergerak menjauh darinya.

"Kau boleh menyebutku The black shadow dan aku yakin kau akan menemuiku." Tandas pemuda itu sebelum menghilang di balik bayangan di sudut kamar.

**TBC**

Yak bukannya ngelanjutin fic malah buat lagi. Sebenarnya nih ide udah lama banget ngendap di otak jadi bolehkan kalau 'di' update? Btw gimana lemonnya? 'di' emang enggak bakat bikin banyak yang bisa 'di' bilang kalau mau komentar, mau tau or nambah ide di fic ini silahkan isi kolom review.

Mohon tinggalkan jejak.

See ya nex chappy

**Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Promised **

**Disclaimer : biar saya sembah sujud tetap aja milik*Masashi Kishimoto*.**

**Genre :Fantasy**

**Rate : M buat mature or buat horror scene?**

**Pair :Sasunaru**

**Warn:Ooc,lebay,garing, Typos dan segudang kesalahan lainnya. Yang terpenting nih shonen-ai. Kalo **_**Homophobhia **_**disarankan untuk segera tekan tombol **_**back**_** kalau ngotot jangan salahkan saya**.

Yuhu , sebelumnya makasih udah review fic 'di'. Ehmm makasih juga kalau bilang ni fic menarik*nangis haru*. Ni hanya seliweran ide yang dari awal menulis fic udah tayang di otak dan enggak mau ilang. Kalau Naruto diperkaos saya juga engga bisa bayangin. Makanya singkat, engga tega. Hiks hiks# ditendang Naru* kalo lo engga tega kenapa lo bikin begitu ni cerita?

Tuntutan alur/ jawab dengan muka santai. Emang minta di hajar ni author. Ah ya sudahlah. Happy reading minna.

**Promised **

Wush

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat sosok itu menghilang. Entah dia harus takjud atau merasa bodoh. Namun sekarang dia sudah ada di dalam kamarnya, berbaring di kasurnya, di ruangan yang sangat familiar untuknya dan parahnya baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mencoba mengingat hal yang dianggapnya mimpi itu, namun begitu tampak nyata. Kehangatan sentuhan pemuda itu masih terasa di wajahnya dan juga rasa sakit masih mendera tubuhnya. Menampar penyangkalannya kalau yang terjadi padanya seharian ini hanya mimpi.

Dia mengeratkan remasannya pada sisian selimut saat mengingat empat pemuda yang telah melecehkannya. Matanya menyiratkan dendam, tak menyangka pemuda berambut merah yang notabene saudaranya walaupun hanya saudara seayah melakukan penghinaan yang paling tragis untuknya. Keperjakaanmu, ya keperjakaan karena kau seorang laki-laki diambil oleh laki-laki lain dengan cara paksa dan beramai-ramai pula. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitinya dari itu, Naruto memegang dadanya kuat kemudian memukul-mukulkan kepalan tangannya kasar ke bagian itu.

**Promised **

Berusaha bangkit perlahan dari tempat tidurnya. Tak ia hiraukan rasa sakit yang langsung menyerang tubuhnya, dia hanya ingin mandi membersihkan tubuh 'kotor'nya. Naruto langsung terjatuh saat berhasil mengambil dua langkah kecil. Saat menyadari dirinya tak bisa lagi bangkit, dia mulai beringsut dengan penahan paha kirinya. Naruto meringis sakit saat merasakan luka di paha kirinya serasa terbakar.

Syuurrrr

Tubuh penuh luka itu perlahan di aliri aliran air shower yang berada di atasnya. Kepalanya mendongak ,membiarkan rasa pedih menggerogoti tubuhnya. Rasa pedih itu masih kalah pedih dengan hatinya saat ini. Di gosoknya tubuhnya kasar membiarkan lelehan darah dari luka yang kembali terbuka tercampur dengan air, mengalir turun ke bawah dan mencemari warna dasar lantai putih gading. Di kotor, dia sampah, dia merasa semua air yang mengaliri tubuhnya hanyalah angin yang bahkan tak bisa mengangkat debu yang menempel di tubuhnya. Dia menjerit, berteriak keras namun teredam suara deras shower, menjambaki rambutnya sendiri seakan ingin, ikut merobek kulit kepalanya.

"Eh."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung, saat menyadari wajahnya tak merasa sakit sama sekali. Dirabanya pelan kulit wajahnya yang seharusnya ada luka disana.

"Itu juga benar-benar nyata ya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"_The black shadow_." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

**Promised **

Keluar kamar mandi dengan cara beringsut lagi saat suaranya mendengar suara-suara 'aneh' dari balik ranjangnya. Mengerutkan keningnya bingung, dengan sedikit mengernyit sakit saat mencoba naik ke tempat tidur.

"Ah,ahh,ah."

Suara aneh makin terdengar jelas, kepalanya langsung menoleh pada arah sumber suara berasal. Tergeletak sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang pipih di tengah tempat tidurnya.

Prak

Benda itu langsung terberai hancur di lantai sesaat setelah benda itu berpindah tempat ke tangan sang pemuda. Mata Naruto melotot saat melihat 'isi' benda tersebut. Siapa yang tak terkejut dan terkena serangan jantung mendadak saat melihat sebuah video, dimana seorang pemuda tengah terbaring dengan empat pemuda mengelilinginya, seluruh 'lubang'nya dipenuhi oleh milik pemuda tersebut begitupun dengan tangannya. Apalagi pemuda yang ada dalam video itu, dirimu sendiri.

Naruto tak tau lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang,lututnya melemas badannya langsung merosot turun ke lantai. Tak cukupkah semua hal yang selama ini telah mereka lakukan? Tak cukupkah semua dendam yang mereka tumpahkan kepadanya? Tak cukupkah semua rasa sakit yang dideritanya? Dan sekarang video pemerkosaannya di sebar dalam website sekolah. Apa mereka tak pernah puas? Sepertinya memang tak pernah karena langkah kaki tegas dan cepat langsung terdengar jelas sebelum pintu kamarnya terbanting.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hah bocah bodoh?" Bentak orang yang pertama memasuki ruangan itu saat Naruto mengangkat wajah menatapnya.

Naruto hanya diam tak bisa menjawab apapun terlebih dua sosok di belakangnya, membuatnya semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Dua sosok itu, satu pemuda dan satunya wanita yang kedua-duanya berambut merah tengah menyerigai sinis kearahnya.

"Kau bocah tak berguna, kenapa kau harus hadir dalam hidupku?" Sosok dengan gender lelaki itu menendang tubuh Naruto hingga sosok yang terlampau ringkih itu terhempas ke dinding di belakangnya.

"Uch." Naruto meringis sakit namun sosok pria berambut pirang di hadapannya masih menatapnya dengan wajah berang.

"Kau." Geram lelaki itu, matanya menatap sengit iris yang sewarna dengannya."Kenapa kau tak ikut dengan ibumu saja ke neraka bocah." Bentaknya kasar menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto yang terangkat karena tadi lelaki itu mencengkram lehernya erat ke udara.

Lelaki itu berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang terduduk dengan wajah tertunduk.

**Promised **

"Kita lihat Naru-chan, seberapa lama lagi kau bisa bertahan hidup?" Si pemuda merah menyerigai mendekati pemuda yang masih tertunduk saat kedua sosok lainnya telah pergi.

"Tapi sebelum itu kau harus melayaniku dulu Naru sayang." Bisiknya sembari mengangkat wajah Naruto kasar. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto si pemuda merah mengambil tali yang sedari tadi dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, mengikatkan pada kedua tangan Naruto sebelum pemuda itu sempat berontak.

"Umhh,um,umm." Naruto meronta dalam ciuman kasar Gaara, menggerakkan kepala ke kiri- ke kanan tak mau menerima ciuman tersebut.

Tak memperdulikan pergerakan yang Naruto lakukan, Gaara terus melumat bibir itu kasar karena ciuman mereka mulai terasa besi lagi. Cengkeraman keras di kedua tangannya serta gigitan yang Naruto yakini dapat membuat bibirnya putus tak ia hiraukan. Tidak, dia tidak sudi pemuda itu mengotorinya sekali lagi.

Tak mau membuang banyak waktu ,pemuda berambut merah itu segera saja menarik handuk yang melingkari pinggang ramping Naruto. Satu-satunya benda yang menutupi tubuh si pirang. Pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya saat melihat tubuh polos Naruto yang menurutnya sangat indah dengan luka yang menghiasi kulit karamelnya. Dia tak tahu kenapa saat melihat tubuh polos itu, dia ingin memasuki bukan dimasuki seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika berhubungan dengan Neji,kekasihnya.

Jleb

"Argggghhhhh."

Dengan satu hentakan kasar dia memasukkan miliknya ke lubang Naruto yang bahkan masih nampak terluka parah. Menghasilkan teriakan keras pemuda itu. Seakan tak peduli dengan rintihan Naruto, Gaara bergerak beringas dalam tubuh itu. Menyodok keras prostat Naruto, bukannya desahan namun malah rintihan keras yang terdengar. Prostatnya luka, Naruto yakin itu karena darah terus menitik bahkan sesekali memuncrat dari bagian lubang kemaluannya bukannya precum yang 'harusnya' keluar dari sana.

Naruto terus menjerit kesakitan sementara pemuda merah a.k.a Gaara semakin beringas menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat di lubang Naruto yang sekarang melebar.

"Ahhh." Lenguhan panjang Gaara menandai keluarnya cairan putih kental dari penisnya yang memang seharusnya keluar dari sana,memenuhi lubang Naruto hingga sebagian keluar dari anusnya.

Gaara langsung bangkit membenarkan letak celananya kemudian bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang melemas tanpa daya di lantai.

Setitik cairan bening mengalir dari sudut mata si pirang,membuat pemuda itu terkikik geli. Tak menyangka masih ada cairan yang tersisa pada kelenjar matanya. Memejamkan matanya perlahan hanya membuatnya teringat masa lalunya.

**Promised **

**Flashback on**

"_Kaasan_ kita mau kemana?" Tanya seorang anak kecil yang memegang tangan seorang wanita cantik dengan gestur tubuh lembut.

Wanita itu tersenyum, berjongkok di hadapan anak kecil berambut pirang." Kita akan menemui teman _Kaasan_." Jawabnya lembut sembari memegang dua bahu kecil si pirang.

"Apa,nanti _Tousan_ juga datang."

"Ya, kau juga akan bertemu dengan teman bermain." Tambah wanita yang juga berambut pirang itu lembut.

"_Masaka_?" Tanya bocah itu dengan wajah berbinar. Wajar saja karena di mansion dia tak punya teman bermain. Hanya ada ibunya dan pengasuhnya seorang nenek tua bernama Chiyo yang biasanya menemaninya.

"Hai, jadi kau harus bersikap baik ya Naruto." Nasehat sang ibu sambil membenarkan letak dasi kupu-kupu bewarna merah yang dipakai sang anak melengkapi setelan jas berukuran mini yang memang di rancang untuknya.

"_Hai_,_Kaasan_." Sahut sang anak ceria, mendahului ibunya memasuki mobil limosin yang memang menunggu mereka sedari tadi. Sementara ibunya tersenyum lembut memandang sang anak.

.

.

"Miko Shion." Pekik seorang wanita berambut merah melambaikan tangan saat pasangan ibu dan anak itu memasuki ruangan.

Si wanita mendengus geli mendengar sapaan dari temannya tersebut. Temannya itu meski sudah diminta ratusan kali untuk memanggilnya dengan marganya sekarang –marga suaminya namun dia tetap bersikeras memanggilnya dengan marganya 'dulu'.

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah dan seorang pria berambut pirang yang Naruto jelas tahu, bahwa orang tersebut adalah ayahnya. Seorang anak kecil yang menatapnya datar namun di balasnya dengan lambaian tangan karena, anak berambut merah itu adalah teman pertamanya.

"Kau seharusnya memanggilku dengan margaku sekarang Khusina." Tegur wanita bernama Shion setelah mereka semua duduk dalam satu meja.

"Hah tak apa kan? Aku lebih suka memanggilmu begitu." Jawab wanita itu santai.

"Itu anakmu ya?" Tunjuk Shion pada seorang anak kecil yang sedari tadi hanya membaca sebuah buku bergambar. Tak perduli lagi dengan panggilan Khusina.

"Iya."

"Dimana ayahnya? Wah mungkin dia sangat sibuk ya hingga tidak sempat datang kemari." Canda Shion. Namun seketika raut wajahnya menampakkan rasa bersalah saat melihat kepala Khusina yang tertunduk.

"Dia tak pernah mau mengakui aku dan anakku." Jawab Khusina masih menunduk saat Shion sudah membuka mulutnya, namun segera ditutupnya.

"A-ah _go-gomen_, Khusi-_chan_." Gagap Shion merasa bersalah.

"_Daijobou_." Balas Khusina tersenyum paksa. Melirik kearah Minato yang sedari tadi sibuk mengunyah _wafflenya_. Suasana untuk para orang dewasa-minus Minato menjadi canggung sekarang ini.

.

.

Sementara ibunya terlihat canggung, Naruto tampak tegang sambil melirik sesekali pada bocah yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hai." Sapanya pelan, namun malah dibalas delikan datar oleh orang yang disapa.

"_Watashi_ Namikaze Naruto _desu_, _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_ Ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya sopan selayaknya yang selalu di ajarkan ibunya. Keluarga Miko memang terkenal bukan hanya karena kekayaan mereka yang merajai Jepang, juga karena kesopanan mereka.

"Hm."

Mendengar gumaman yang tidak jelas dari bocah berambut merah, membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.' Ugh, tidak tau apa dia sudah berusaha membuka suara terlebih dahulu di perkenalan pertamanya dengan seorang bocah.' Ya perkenalan pertamanya dengan seorang bocah dan bisa diartikan anak yang seumuran dengannya. Karena selama ini dia hanya di perkenalkan dengan rekan kolega dari kakeknya juga ayahnya.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanyanya lagi, berusaha menyingkirkan rasa kesalnya.

"Namikaze Gaara." Jawabnya datar.

"Eh, kau juga keluarga Namikaze ya. Tapi kita tak pernah bertemu ya." Ucap Naruto berusaha membuka suara.

Deg

Kalimat yang diluncurkan mulus dari bibir mungil anaknya sukses membuat Shion tersedak air ludahnya sendiri.

"Err, Kushi-_chan_ kenapa nama anakmu Namikaze. Bukankah margamu Uzumaki? Kau memakai marga suami ya?" Tanya Shion hati-hati, tak mau membuat sahabatnya bersedih lagi.

"Upps, kenapa kau memberitahu marga ayahmu Gaara,kan kita jadi ketahuan." Seru Khusina si wanita yang di tanya polos tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan wanita yang menganggapnya sahabat.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Shion mulai tak nyaman. Dia berharap apa yang dia pikirkan tidaklah benar.

"Wah,sepertinya sahabatku yang manis dan baik hati ini harus mengetahui hubungan kita Minato-_kun_." Menggandeng tangan Minato erat.

Mata Shion membulat mengetahui kenyataan yang didapatnya, tanpa perlu diberitahupun dia tahu kalau orang yang dianggapnya sahabat mempunyai hubungan dengan suaminya. Lihat saja apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, Khusina melingkarkan tangannya erat pada lengan kanan Minato sementara Minato sama sekali tidak protes malah membelai lembut jemari si wanita berambut merah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?" Tanya Shion dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau tahu Shion, kalau bukan karena keluargaku yang nyaris bangkrut. Aku tak akan pernah menerima perjodohan itu. Kau dan keluargamu itu sangat bodoh sehingga sama sekali tidak bisa mengendus pengkhianatanku. Lagipula tak apa kan kekayaan keluargamu ku ambil sedikit untuk wanita yang ku cintai." Kata satu-satunya laki-laki dewasa di antara mereka semua.

Membelai rambut Khusina pelan, sebelum mengangkat tubuh Gaara yang sudah mengulurkan kedua tangan- minta di gendong.

"Wah, sepertinya kami harus pergi. Terimakasih untuk semuanya Shion-_chan_. _Jaa ne_." Teriak Khusina saat mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan Shion yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan kosong serta air mata yang mengalir deras di sudut matanya.

Naruto menatap 'keluarga' bahagia yang menjauh dari ibu dan anak itu. 'Ayah' dan 'ibu'nya nampak bergandengan tangan sambil tertawa bersama anak mereka- menertawakan ibu dan anak yang kini menatap mereka pilu.

"_Kaasan_." Lirihnya.

.

.

"Ke-ke-kenapa ka-kalian me-melakukan ini?" Tanya Shion terengah-engah menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Khusina sing a song." Tentu saja karena kau belum mati juga _bitch_. Kenapa kau tidak bunuh diri saja sih?" jawab wanita itu sambil menggandeng tangan pria yang berlumuran darah. Pria itu tetap pada ekspresinya-datar, tidak nampak sama sekali rasa bersalah.

"A-aku ti-tidak a-akan membiar-kan k-kalian me-mengambil harta ke-luar-ga-ku begi-tu sa-ja. Dan a-ku ti-da-k a-kan ka-lah da-ri kali-an."

Brugh

Tubuh yang baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata itu jatuh begitu saja di lantai yang dingin. Tak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuh karena luka di perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Kedua orang tersebut menyerigai, menyeret tubuh tak bernyawa di depan mereka.

"Cih, kau tamak kuga yah." Desah salah satu dari orang itu.

Membuaka pintu perlahan dan membantingnya perlahan juga, tak mau ada pelayan yang curiga tentang apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Membiarkan sosok kecil yang bergetar ketakutan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di dalam lemari yang gelap.

.

**Naruto POV**

"Kau harus bertahan di rumah ini demi _kaasan_ ya." Pinta sang ibu sambil memeluk sang anak.

"Memangnya _kaasan_ mau kemana?" Tanya bocah itu berbalik badan menghadap sang ibu.

"Ya,pokoknya kau harus bertahan ya Naruto." Kata sang ibu ambigu sembari menatap sedih si bocah.

Tak mau membuat sang ibu makin terguncang, dia mengangguk saja atas permintaan sang ibu. Dia tidak bodoh atas kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin. Dan ia tak akan membiarkan ibunya kembali menangis. Dalam hati dia berjanji akan membalas perbuatan orang-orang tersebut pada ibunya dan dia.

**End Naruto POV**

Bocah itu keluar dari lemari , hampir terpeleset oleh cairan merah yang merembes menutupi warna gading lantai. Dia melangkah menuju balkon kamar ibunya dan melihat dua sosok itu mengubur tubuh ibunya di halaman belakang yang terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Bocah itu hanya bisa terisak sembari mengintip dari celah pagar balkon rumah. Tak ingin mengambil resiko ketahuan oleh dua sosok itu. Dia tak mau mati dan tak bisa menepati janjinya pada sang ibu.' Ya aku akan bertahan bu. Dan membalaskan dendam kita.'

**Flashback off**

**Promised **

"Ugh." Naruto bangun sembari memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Dia mencoba duduk walaupun terasa sakit, menyandarkan badannya pada tembok sembari memegang lututnya yang tertekuk.

" , harus balas dendam." Bisiknya pelan namun sarat penuh kebencian.

Dia teringat akan pertemuannya dengan sosok yang menjanjikan pembalasan dendamnya.

"_The black shadow_." Gumannya pelan.

"Kau memanggilku." Tanya sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sudut meja belajarnya yang gelap.

"Ah kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Naruto panik saat sosok yang di panggil benar-benar muncul di hadapannya- di meja belajarnya.

"Kau yang memanggilku _Dobe_." Dengus sosok itu bosan.

"Jadi kau menyetujui tawaranku _Dobe_?" Tanya atau lebih tepatnya tuntut laki-laki itu.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto cepat mata shapirenya berkilat tajam.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengikat janji dulu Miko Naruto."

Suara rendah itu apalagi dengan menyebut namanya membuat Naruto langsung terhanyut oleh sosok rupawan yang kini kembali mengangkatnya. _De javu._

**Promised **

Sosok itu menaruh Naruto dengan hati-hati di _bath ub_ kamar mandi yang terisi air begitu saja. Padahal Naruto yakin sudah mengurasnya tadi. Gosokan pelan di tubuhnya membuat Naruto kembali merasakan rasa lembut dari sentuhan sang _black shadow_. Di memejamkan matanya perlahan , menerima setiap sentuhan namun tak lama matanya terbelalak ,saat kepala sosok itu sudah ada di depannya lebih tepatnya lehernya dengan rasa terbakar dan robek pada lehernya. Belum lagi saat dirasakannya ,darahnya tersedot keluar membuatnya berjengit panik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Naruto pelan saat dirasanya tubuhnya tak bertenaga lagi dan sosok itu menjauh dari lehernya. Dua luka besar tampak meneteskan darah di leher Naruto..

"Menandaimu." Ucap sosok itu santai sembari menjilat lelehan darah di bibirnya, kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka mencium belahan bibir yang penuh luka si pirang.

Naruto tak tau kenapa terhanyut begitu saja oleh buaian sosok itu, hingga membuatnya membuka mulut pasrah saat sosok itu menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya. Sosok itu menggerakkan lidahnya gesit mengeksplor tiap inchi, isi dalam mulut sipirang dan tak lupa melakukan absensi pada gigi Naruto. Membuat Naruto melenguh tertahan.

Naruto tanpa sadar mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sosok itu, meremas rabut hitamnya. Dia tak tahu kenapa hanya saja dia merasa percaya pada sosok itu, merasa sosok itu bisa melindunginya.

Naruto mulai memberanikan diri untuk berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan ini. Sementara tangan itu mengelus luka-luka Naruto perlahan, namun bukan rasa sakit yang Naruto terima tapi sentuhan tangan selembut sutra yang membuatnya makin terbuai.

Tanpa Naruto sadari sebuah cahaya berwarna keluar perlahan dari mulut sosok itu, mengalir pelan menuju mulut Naruto yang masih terhubung dengan sosok itu.

"Arghhh."

Naruto berteriak,segera melepaskan pagutannya.

"Arghhhhhh, panas. Panas." Jeritnya keras, air liurnya menetes keluar. Tubuhnya panas teramat panas malahan. Daging di tubuhnya terasa terkoyak dan ditusuk-tusus dengan ribuan jarum. Dia tak berhenti meronta, tubuhnya melawan namun sinar itu malah semakin menjadi mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menegang perlahan luka di seluruh tubuhnya mementuk gelembung kecil kemudian menyatu. Air yang merendamnya bahkan terasa mendidih.

"Arghh,ahhh." Tubuhnya menegang perlahan luka di seluruh tubuhnya membentuk gelembung kecil kemudian menyatu.

Byurrr

Naruto terjatuh ke dalam air saat tubuhnya tak lagi mapu menahan rasa sakit.

Blup ,blup,blup

Sosok itu duduk dipinggir bath ub melihat pemuda yang tak lagi bergerak, tenggelam di dalam _bath_ _ub_ bahkan tak ada deru nafas ataupun detak jantung pelan. Semua tanda kehidupan seolah menghilang begitu saja seiring cahaya yang merasuk ke dalam tubuh pemuda yang tadi meronta. Tubuh itu memucat bahkan tak lagi nampak kulit tan yang membuat pemuda itu tampak manis, bibir plum itu bahkan kini telah membiru.

"Oh,aku lupa bilang Naru-_chan_. Bahwa beginilah kami mengikat janji." Kata sosok itu sambil menyerigai.

**TBC**

Yak, nih chapter dua belum bisa nulis panjang. Dan apa-apaan itu lemon tak jelas lagi. Ahh 'di' enggak bisa bikin ini fic panjang. Dan sekarang 'di' engga yakin fic ini bakal tamat dalam dua ato tiga chapter. Maafkan ketidak jelasan otak saya ini. Sedikit clue untuk apa yang terjadi pada Naru. Kalian ingat aja sama _The black shadow_ yang selalu membujuk siluman rubah untuk membunuh orang yang di cintainya. Tapi kalau disini sosok _black shdow_ sendiri yang ngelakuinnya,so menurut kalian apa yang bakal terjadi yah?

Yup siapa yang mau ngasih komentar, mau tau,atau ngasih saran silahkan isi kotak review.

Mohon tinggalkan jejak ya.

See yaa nex chappy.

**Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Promised **

**Disclaimer : biar saya sembah sujud tetap aja milik*Masashi Kishimoto*.**

**Genre :Fantasy**

**Rate : M buat mature or buat horror scene?**

**Pair :Sasunaru**

**Warn:Ooc,lebay,garing, Typos dan segudang kesalahan lainnya. Yang terpenting nih shonen-ai. Kalo **_**Homophobhia **_**disarankan untuk segera tekan tombol **_**back**_** kalau ngotot jangan salahkan saya**.

Hai minna ketemu lagi. Ini saya masukkan unsur _The black shadow dan siluman rubah_. Kalau di cerita bisanya _black shadow_ menggoda siluman rubah untuk di buat sakit hati dan akhirnya di bunuhnya ni saya langsung bunuh aja.# ngarang.

Pertama 'di' ucapkan _arigatou gozaimasu_ buat reviewnya. Juga buat favorit dan followernya engga nyangka ada yang suka# nangis haru gigit sapu tangan. Moga lebih banyak lagi yang nge-review. So 'di' balas dulu chapter yang ini ya...

EstrellaNamikaze = uh iya ortunya Shion abis kan warna rambutnya juga kuning jadi sama ma Naru kan#plaked maksa. Umm mereka emang kejam hiks. Harus donk kalau engga kejam Naru engga bakal balas dendam# senyum evil. Kan dia anak kecil jadi engga ada orang percaya kalau misalnya dia ngomong lagian Naru terlalu takut dan dia teringat janjinya ama kaasanya buat bertahan.# uh maksa banget ya alasannya. Habisnya kalau lapor engga bakal jadi ini cerita.

GanymedeSeth = yup ini lanjut. Yosh ganbatte.

Phoenix Emperor NippleJae = iya ibunya Naru-chan Shion. Wah instrumen penyiksaan sudah mulai dilakukan walaupun masih sedikit masuk chapter ini. Yang pasti penyiksaan batin dulu. Engga juga toh pemikiran kamu sama kaya aku. Yap ini sudah dilanjut.

.9 = wah makasih azure-san udah ngeriview lagi. Jadi kegedean nih baju di bilang menarik. Moga kamu masih suka chapterku yang ini yahh. Akhirnya saya bikin ini multichap karena engga mungkin memasukkan adegan gore-annya sekaligus. Engga papa komentarnya banyak. 'di' malah suka. Menambah semangat. Ini dilanjut .

ailla-ansory = iya ini lanjut.

Elis kuchiki= semua pertanyaannya jawabannya di bawah.

= ah makasih pujiannya. Ini udah di lanjut. Naru mati ato engga jawabannya ada di bawah.

Himawari Wia= Naru mati? Uhh# gosok hidung*plaked engga jelas. Ada di bawah jawabannya. Ngomong-ngomong jangan panggil senpai ,'di' masih baru kok. Yup ini dilanjut.

hanazawa kay = Hehe gender author emang engga jelas. Keke 'di' seorang fujo jadi pasti kamu tau apa artinya. eh 'di' juga sedih pas Naru di rape banyak orang tapi hanya itu yang bisa 'di' lakukan karena tuntutan alur# jeduak ditendang mental di tembok?. Kalau naru mati ada di bawah jawabannya.

Yah saya sepertinya terlalu berlebihan menjawabnya maaf ya para reviewer sebelumnya, kalau malah jadi ilfell. Minta tambahan review lagi# puppy eyes/engga mempan. Udah engga mau banyak ngomong happy reading minna.

**Promised **

Tap, tap, tap

Sosok dengan bulu di sekujur tubuhnya berlari cepat menyusuri koridor sempit sekolah. Bulunya yang berwarna putih itu terbawa angin sehingga mendekat pada tubuhnya, nampak seperti bulu yang terkena hujan. Sesekali dia menengok ke belakang dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Larinya semakin dipercepat saat sebuah sosok telah terlihat pandangan matanya.

Sosok hitam tengah melayang mengikuti arah gelap cahaya malam di koridor itu. Gerakannya pelan namun sangat cepat saat di pandang. Tangannya terbuka seperti hendak memeluk sementara matanya yang berwarna merah terus mengawasi sosok berwarna putih tersebut.

Grap

Sosok berwarna putih itu menggeliat saat ekornya sudah diselimuti bayangan hitam, kempat kakinya berhenti bergerak. Tubuhnya bergetar namun tetap menggeliat minta dilepaskan dari bayangan itu. Kaki depannya mencoba mencakar bayangan itu namun tak pernah berhasil karena kakinya menembus sang bayangan itu, seperti angin kau tak akan pernah dapat menggapainya.

"Kumohon tuan lepaskan aku." Lirihnya takut.

"Kekekekeke, kau pikir aku akan melepaskan mangsaku." Sosok itu, kini mencekik leher sosok yang berbentuk rubah namun dengan ukuran yang tak biasa.

Kaki kecil sosok itu menendang lemah karena udara yang berkurang."Ku mohon tuan akan kulakukan apapun untukmu." Pintanya lemah.

"Tch, itulah janji mereka sebelum mati, aku sudah bosan mendengar." Sungut bayangan hitam itu kesal.

Crassshhh

"Arrghhh, guhhhhhh." Teriakan pilu terdengar disertai darah yang membuat sosok itu benar-benar diam.

Darah terus merembes keluar dari makhluk itu saat sebuah bayangan hitam berbentuk tangan menembus dadanya. Warna putih bulu tersebut kini berubah menjadi warna darah. Aliran pelan cairan berwarna merah ,menimbulkan tetesan yang membentuk kubangan kecil. Seiring dengan semakin sedikitnya darah yang mengalir dari tubuh itu, sebuah cahaya berwarna biru mulai terpancar dari tubuh itu membuat pelaku penusukan menyerigai senang. Sebuah bola cahaya mulai terlihat menyembul keluar dari mulut si rubah saat sosok itu mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cup

Cahaya tersebut melesat masuk ke dalam mulut bayangan itu, saat sosok itu menempelkan bibirnya.

Brugh

Sosok rubah itu dilemparkan begitu saja ke lantai , sesaat kemudian mayat rubah itu mulai menipis dan menghilang seperti kabut. Begitupula darah yang tadi membentuk genangan kecil mulai membentuk gelembung gelembung seperti mendidih, namun segera hilang layaknya tak pernah ada.

Bayangan itu menyerigai puas akan makan malamnya. Dia hendak berbalik saat sebuah kepala kuning menyembul dari balik buku yang menumpuk dalam pangkuannya. Sosok itu mengerutkan kening saat mengingat , sekarang sudah terlalu malam untuk seorang murid berkeliaran. Namun dia hanya bergeser tak peduli saat sosok itu melewatinya.

**Promised **

Sosok itu sedang menyender pada koridor sempit yang gelap mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kekeyangan , karena tangkapannya semalam.

"Hey kau." Sosok itu melihat ke arah sumber suara, empat orang pemuda sedang berjalan angkuh.

Tap

Tatapannya terus mengarah kepada empat orang pemuda yang mengelilingi pemuda mungil yang tampak bergetar. ' _Hey bertemu lagi_.' Batinnya senang saat melihat sosok yang sama dengan tadi malam

"Kenapa kau tak menyahut saat ku panggil bodoh?" Sosok itu menajamkan matanya yang semerah darah mendengar bentakan itu.

"_Go-gomen_." Sosok mungil itu, entah kenapa begitu menggodanya.

"Dengar babu, kau harus melayani kami semua tau." Mata biru yang memancarkan ketakutan itu, malah terlalu dalam menyebarkan pesonanya.

"Ta-tapi aku harus mengerjakan laporan fisika ku sekarang." Bayangan itu menampakkan serigainya karena mencium sedikit aroma kebencian dari sosok itu.

"Kau bisa mengerjakannya setelah selesai melakukan tugasmu."

"Ta-tapi laporannya, harus selesai hari ini."

Plak

Aura kebencian yang bersatu dengan ketakutan ini sangat menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti _ekstasi _yang bisa membuatnya melayang "Kau pikir dirimu siapa _bitch_? Seenaknya menentang kehendak kami."

"Kau hanya anak pelacur yang beruntung mempunyai ayah seorang pemilik sekolah." Kata-kata yang di ucapkan pemuda berambut seperti nenas membuat aura yang dipancarkan pemuda mungil itu menguat. Sosok itu semakin melayang. Dia suka ini, kebencian ini sangat menyenangkan. Dia tak pernah merasakan aura kebencian yang lebih nikmat dari ini.

"Dia tidak seperti itu." Teriak pemuda mungil itu kacau, menunjukkan tangannya tidak sopan pada pemuda di depannya.

Sosok itu berhenti menyerigai wajahnya berubah dingin dan menghilang di kegelapan. Dia merasakan ada hal lain yang membuatnya tak berhenti menatap sosok itu. Bukan hanya kebencian orang itu yang dia suka tapi – entahlah dia juga tak tau apa. Kedua matanya terus mengawasi kegiatan orang-orang itu. Pemuda itu akan jadi miliknya, ya miliknya.

Saat tak ada lagi orang di tempat matanya memandang, sosok itu kembali menampakkan wujudnya. Bibirnya membentuk serigai ketika tadi dia berhasil membaca jalan pikiran ke empat pemuda itu. Fufufu ini akan jadi lebih mudah.

**Promised **

Sosok itu menatap lagi pemuda yang telah menjadi mayat di dalam _bath ub_ tak berniat untuk mengeluarkannya dari sana.

Blub

Suara gelembung udara di dalam air membuat sosok itu menyerigai.

"Seharusnya aku membunuhmu, tapi aku takkan melakukan itu. Entah kenapa aku ingin mengubahmu menjadi sosok baru." Hela sosok itu. Merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya kenapa dia malah memberikan keabadian pada pemuda yang seharusnya menjadi budaknya. Dia sudah biasa melakukan ini. Mengikat perjanjian dan menjadi malaikat kematian untuk musuh tuannya. Atau malah menipu orang yang hendak bersekutu dengannya dan langsung membunuhnya. Tak ada yang salah toh dia adalah iblis, jadi dia tak harus menepati janjinya. Namun pada sosok ini , dia tak bisa melakukan itu.

**Promised **

Tubuh yang seharusnya mati itu mulai kembali berwarna tan. Bulu-bulu mulai bermunculan dari seluruh tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang panjang mulai keluar dari bagian tubuh belakangnya, tepatnya pada bagian tulang ekornya. Sembilan buah ekor bergerak-gerak perlahan menimbulkan cipratan air pada sang sosok yang masih tak menampakkan ekspresinya. Mata yang tadinya akan terpejam selamanya mulai kembali membuka,namun iris _shapire_ yang indah itu berganti merah darah dengan sebuah garis perak _vertikal_ .

"Kau tak akan mati semudah itu Naru-_chan_, jadi bangunlah." Sosok itu berkata datar saat pemuda yang menjadi sosok baru itu masih betah berada di dalam air.

Byurr

Suara air terdengar mengalir deras saat pemuda dengan sosok rubah itu bangun dan mengibas-ngibaskan bulunya -untuk mengeringkannya. Matanya melirik sekeliling sebelum pandangan matanya tertumbuk pada sosok yang sedari tadi berdiam di pinggiran _bath_ _ub_.

"Mau bemain." Tanya sosok itu dengan serigainya.

Naruto mengibaskan ekornya liar mendengar ajakan sang _black shadow_, matanya yang perlahan kembali menjadi biru itu mengerling nakal pada sang sosok.

"Dengan senang hati." Sahutnya manja. Mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang sosok.

"Sasuke."

"Hm?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya yang menengadah menghadap sosok itu.

"Panggil aku Sasuke. Karena malam ini kau akan mendesahkan namaku _kawai no kitsune-chan_." Bisiknya di telinga rubah Naruto seduktif.

Telinga rubah Naruto bergerak kekiri kekanan merasakan sentuhan nafas hangat Sasuke, ekornya mulai bergerak membelai wajah sosok itu dan delapan lainnya memerangkap sosok itu dalam pelukan ekornya.

"Kau sudah tak sabar eh?" Tanya sosok itu menggoda, saat merasakan sesuatu menegang di bawah sana mengenai pahanya.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Naruto tak kalah menggoda, di telusurinya pelan garis wajah tegas sosok pemuda di depannya.

Sasuke menyerigai melihat perubahan Naruto, berubah menjadi liar. Menarik dagu Naruto pelan sebelum menempelkan kedua bibir mereka.

"Ummhh." Lenguh Naruto tertahan saat Sasuke mengulum bibirnya lembut. Dia memejamkan matanya, merasakan sentuhan Sasuke yang selalu berhasil menenangkannya. Dia membuka mulutnnya pelan. Pasrah saja saat Sasuke mengeksplore setiap bagian dalam mulutnnya. Tak ada paksaan seperti yang di alaminya dulu dan dia menyukai itu.

Ekor Naruto bergerak perlahan namun masih mendekap Sasuke. Seakan ingin memberitahukan seberapa halus bulu yang ia miliki. Dengan mudah Sasuke mengeluarkan tangannya dari jeratan ekor itu, kemudian membelai punggung Naruto yang bulunya mulai menghilang.

"Ahmmnn, ahh." Lenguh Naruto lagi saat Sasuke membelai bagian sekitar ekornya. Geli.

"Ahnnn." Ekor Naruto mulai bergerak liar saat Sasuke mulai mengelus pelan bokongnya. Sentuhan tangan selembut sutra itu membuat hasratnya semakin melayang. Namun ada yang aneh, tangannya bergerak perlahan menjaga jarak dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Grrrr, shhhh." Desisnya saat melihat dada putih, karena ia telah menyibak jubah sang _black shadow_. Dada itu terlihat begitu menggiurkan saat terlihat detakan pelan disana. Kukunya mulai memanjang, tangannya bergerak hendak menusuk dada itu.

Grep

"Jangan kau pikir saat aku mengajakmu bermain kau bisa memakan jantungku _kitsune_." Desis Sasuke sambil memegangi tangan Naruto.

"Kau tahukan apa makanan seorang _black shadow_." Tambahnya dengan serigai sadis .

Naruto menunduk, ekornya tak lagi memerangkap Sasuke namun menekuk di belakang tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar takut, insting sebagai seorang siluman rubah langsung bekerja saat melihat mata merah yang kini dihiasi tiga koma yang berputar, serta serigai sadis dari pemuda di depannya makin membuatnya takut.

"_Go-gomen_." Tunduknya takut.

Greb

Naruto langsung terkejut dengan kedua mata terbelalak saat rengkuhan dari tubuh hangat Sasuke menyelimutinya tubuhnya, serta elusan perlahan dari orang itu. Dia makin bergetar takut, bagaimana jika Sasuke membunuhnya setelah ini.

"Ssssssstt. _Daijoubo_, jangan lakukan itu lagi." Bisik Sasuke pelan. Sekali lagi dia merasa bingung pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa begitu mudah memaafkan orang yang hampir membunuhnya. Dan lagi apa tadi? Kenapa dia bisa begitu saja mengajak orang yang sebentar lagi akan jadi bonekanya untuk melakukan hal _itu_ dengannya. Belum lagi pikirannya selesai setelah dengan begitu mudahnya ia menyerahkan makanan terakhirnya untuk mengubah Naruto menjadi abadi, sekarang dia memaafkan dengan begitu mudah kesalahan Naruto. Tidak , selama ini dia bahkan tak pernah sekalipun memaafkan. ' _sebenarnya ada apa denganku_.' Batinnya kacau.

Memejamkan mata perlahan saat merasakan elusan pelan di surai pirangnya, ketakutan Naruto perlahan berkurang.

"_Iee_." Lirihnya pelan sambil menggeleng di dada Sasuke.

"Hm."

**Promised **

"Hei , sudah sebulan kan anak pelacur itu tidak datang lagi ke sekolah?"

"Ya, jika aku jadi dia aku bahkan tak akan pernah menunjukkan batang hidungku lagi pada siapapun." Gelak yang satunya lagi sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa dia tidak bunuh diri saja setelah video mesumnya tersebar di internet?" ungkap yang lainnya sinis.

"Seperti kau tidak tau saja diakan tak punya malu." Ucap yang lain. Mata mereka semua langsung mengarah pada pemuda bertubuh tambun yang mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya pria itu ketus sembari memakan kentang goreng.

Semuanya menyerigai sebelum tergelak bersama." Ya kau benar. Dia benar- benar _bitch_." Seru salah satu di antara mereka di sela gelak tawa itu.

Tawa mereka terhenti tiba-tiba saat mencium bau harum _citrus_ dan sedikit wangi jeruk menyebar masuk dalam lubang pembau mereka. Sontak mereka mengarahkan perhatian mereka ke arah bau yang begitu memabukkan sekaligus menenangkan. Mata mereka membola saat melihat pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik dengan rambut sedikit di jepit di pinggir berjalan pelan. Mata birunya berbinar cerah, nampak begitu indah layaknya langit di siang hari. Kulitnya berwarna tan nampak manis terkena sinar matahari, belum lagi tiga goresan di pipinya membuanya semakin manis. Tubuhnya yang kecil namun terlihat begitu indah.

"I-itu Naruto?" Gagap salah seorang dari mereka ketika Naruto sudah berlalu. Sepertinya kesadarannya sudah kembali.

"I-iya." Jawab yang lainnya, masih mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Naruto yang tampak tak peduli telah menjadi pusat perhatian.

Pemuda –pemuda tersebut saling memandang saat tubuh Naruto tertelan oleh belokan koridor. Mereka tak menyangka ,kalau Naruto yang terlepas dari segala bentuk keculunannya tampak begitu manis dan menarik-ah tidak sangat menarik. Apalagi tadi dada yang terlihat dari kemeja yang di biarkan dua kancing terbuka. Uhhh sangat menggoda. Di tambah dengan kalung berbandul hitam yang terlihat begitu serasi melingkar pada leher Naruto. Begitu memikat dan indah.

Tanpa sadar mereka saling melirik tajam satu ama lain.

"Milikku." Teriak mereka serempak.

**Promised **

Pemuda-pemuda itu saling dorong untuk mengejar Naruto. Saling berkata kasar saat mereka terdorong satu sama lain.

Buag

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _bastard_." Bentak seorang pemuda yang terkena pukulan.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku bodoh." Bentak orang yang memukul tak mau kalah. Bukannya berhenti untuk meminta maaf dia malah terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan orang yang tadi di pukulnya nampak begitu kesal.

Buag

"Ini hadiah untukmu, _bastrad_." Balas pemuda itu sinis setelah membalas tinju yang mengenai pelipisnya.

"Kau." Desis pemuda yang roboh itu marah. Segera bangkit dan langsung memukul pipi pemuda yang masih menyerigai sinis.

Brugh

Buag

Kick

Pertarungan tak bisa dielakkan antara dua pemuda tersebut sementara yang lain malah asik menonton kejadian tersebut tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk melerai.

"Kekekeke. Tontonan kecil yang menyenangkan Naru." Bisik sebuah suara di telinga Naruto.

"Ya." Di bola matanya terpantul bayangan perkelahian dua orang pemuda. Tangannya menyangga tubuhnya yang masih mengintip dari balik jendela. Naruto menyerigai betapa menyenangkannya permainan pembuka yang Sasuke siapkan untuknya, saat melihat salah satu dari pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku dan menusukkan ke perut lawannya.

**Promised **

"Apa maksudmu dia telah masuk lagi, huh?" bentak seorang pemuda berambut merah sinis.

"Ya, dia memang kembali dengan tampilan berbeda tuan." Ucap orang yang di bentak pelan- tak berani melawan. Bukan karena takut namun sosok di depannya adalah anak dari kepala sekolah putra paling elit di Jepang. Jadi bila dia salah berbuat tentu dengan mudah pemuda itu menyuruh ayahnya mengeluarkannya. Dan seandainya dia di keluarkan dari sekolah ini, tidak mustahil setelah itu dia tak akan pernah mendapat sekolah baru.

"Cih, kau boleh keluar." Helanya pelan. Orang itu menunduk dan bergegas keluar ruangan , tak mau terlibat masalah.

Brak

"Kenapa dia malah kembali." Teriak pemuda merah itu marah sambil mencengkram helaian merahnya kasar.

"Aku, berharap dia mati. Dan kupikir akan cepat terjadi karena ia tak pernah keluar dari kamarnya sebulan ini." Desahnya pelan.

"Tenanglah Gaa-_chan_. Kita masih punya banyak cara untuk membuatnya keluar dari hidupmu." Bisik Neji pelan sembari memeluk kekasihnya, setelah dia lelah melihat kekasihnya mulai kehilangan kendali.

"Seharusnya waktu itu kita membunuhnya saja." Lanjut Gaara lagi, seakan tak mendengar apa yang di ucapkan kekasihnya.

"Sudah kubilang kita masih memiliki banyak cara tanpa harus mengotori tangan kita." Kali ini suara Neji lebih tegas.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mulai tenang mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya."Ya." Sahutnya ambigu entah kenapa dia merasa setelah ini- akan berbeda.

"Sebaiknya kita ke kelas untuk melihat seperti apa perubahan yang orang suruhanmu itu sebutkan." Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara, menguap pelan sebelum bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sementara kekasihnya masih setia mengekor sembari memeluk lengannya erat.

"Kita juga sepertinya harus kesana Gaara." Ajak Neji yang hanya di balas anggukan pelan dari sang kekasih. Dia mengulurkan tangan ,namun di balas dengusan oleh Gaara.

"Kau pikir aku wanita." Bentaknya tak suka.

"Tidak, tapi kau Uke-ku." Jawab Neji santai kemudian berlalu.

Blush

Wajah Gaara merona seketika, dia langsung berjalan mengekor di belakang Neji yang memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari balik lemari yang gelap sepasang mata merah menyerigai ke arah mereka. Kedua mata itu berkilat tajam, menemukan permaian yang pas untuk membalas dendam yang selama ini Naruto pendam.

**Promised **

Empat orang pemuda memasuki kelas dengan santai. Namun dahi mereka berkedut heran saat tak mendapat sambutan seperti biasanya oleh orang-orang di kelas mereka. Namun seperti tak menghiraukan hal tersebut, mereka mulai memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangku masing-masing.

.

"Ah, sudah sebaiknya kalian segera duduk ke tempat kalian masing-masing." Suara merdu kini mengisi pendengaran semua orang di kelas.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi mereka segera duduk pada kursi masing-masing, namun pandangan mereka tak beralih dari sosok yang mengeluarkan suara lembut tadi.

Ke empat orang itu makin heran dengan apa yang ada di kelasnya. Saat mereka menatap sosok yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatian seluruh kelas mata mereka sontak melebar.

.

Neji memandangi sosok itu seksama. Batinnya menjerit berusaha menyakinkan kalau itu bukan Naruto ,namun akal menolaknya karena sosok yang begitu sempurna itu memang Naruto. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang menyadari bahwa Naruto itu begitu indah, kalau begini tentu dia akan lebih memilih Naruto daripada Gaara. Tak apa ,dia tak di hormati lagi oleh siswa-siswa di sekolah ini. Tapi kalau dia bisa mendapatkan Naruto rasanya setimpal.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hendak tertidur juga langsung membelalakkan mata. Dia belum pernah melihat seseorang yang lebih memikat daripada ini sebelumnya. Dia harus mendapatkannya dan dia yakin itu.

.

Sementara kedua orang seme asyik memandang kagum Naruto, dua orang uke di sebelahnya memandang iri Naruto. Apalagi melihat darah mulai keluar dari hidung Shikamaru dan Neji saat Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah dua orang itu. Gaara menggeram kesal dalam hati' harus dia hancurkan.' Batinnya kesal. Dia tak mau sedikitpun kebahagian berpihak pada Naruto.

Naruto menyerigai dalam hati saat melihat deathglare Gaara dan tatapan sinis Kiba. Dia melihat lagi tatapan kagum Shikamaru dan Neji. 'Tenang Gaara jangan terlalu bernafsu untuk membunuhku. Karena aku baru saja memulai permainan ini, saudaraku sayang.' Batinnya sadis.

**TBC**

Yak ini dia chapter 3, gomen kalau ini chapter telat dua hari. Jadwal kuliah mulai lancar. So harus nyuri-nyuri waktu buat bikin ni cerita. Ahh ingatkan saya kalau terlalu banyak memasukkan romance disini. Dan gomen juga kalau tak cukup menarik dan masuk kedalam konflik. 'di' akan mulai membuka cerita gore-goreannya chapter depan. So tunggu ya?# jeduak emang ada yang mau nunggu fic loe.

Saya memutuskan akan membuat ini cerita multichap, setujukah kalian?

Yup siapa yang mau komentar,kritik,saran, mau tau, atau nambah ide silahkan isi kotak review.

See ya nex chappy

**Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Promised **

**Disclaimer : biar saya sembah sujud tetap aja milik*Masashi Kishimoto*.**

**Genre :Fantasy**

**Rate : M buat mature or buat horror scene?**

**Pair :Sasunaru**

**Warn:Ooc,lebay,garing, Typos dan segudang kesalahan lainnya. Yang terpenting nih shonen-ai. Kalo **_**Homophobhia **_**disarankan untuk segera tekan tombol **_**back**_** kalau ngotot jangan salahkan saya**.

Yahaha, akhirnya saya kembali dengan promised chapter empat. Makasih udah review. Tapi gomen engga bisa balas yang chapter 3 karena modem saya lagi error. Untuk meng-update-fic ini aja hampir menangis gegara error mulu. Mungkin chapter depan dibalas reviewnya. Jangan bosan ngereview yah./puppy eyes* ditendang. Yosh engga banyak omong happy reading minna.

**Promised **

"Ah,ah, Shika. _More_. _Harder_." Jerit Kiba saat Shikamaru berkali-kali menumbuk prostatnya.

Shikamaru terus menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat dan keras, menandakan dia akan mencapai klimaks. Matanya menatap tak fokus ke arah Kiba, membuat rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang pemuda berambut coklat itu. Bukan badannya yang sakit tapi hatinya.

"Ahhhhhh, Shika." Lenguh Kiba panjang saat dirasanya cairan miliknya mengalir deras keluar. Matanya menatap harap pada Shikamaru, dia tak peduli apapun selama Shikamaru masih menatapnya.

Pemuda berambut nenas itu mempercepat sodokannya tak peduli pada Kiba yang sudah meringis kesakitan, dengan sekali hentakan kasar- membuat penisnya yang menyemburkan sperma tertanam lebih dalam pada anus pemuda di bawahnya itu. "Ah Naru." Lenguhnya saat cairannya selesai keluar.

Deg

Hati Kiba bagai di remas oleh sebuah tangan tak kasat mata. Matanya menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya dari mulut kekasihnya. Sungguh jangan lagi. Tak cukupkah pandangan kagum itu kini tak lagi ditujukan padanya, kini saat bercinta- ah salah disini hanya ia yang menikmati , Shikamaru memanggil nama orang lain. Apakah dirinya kini hanya jadi pelampiasan?

"Shika, kenapa kau memanggil namanya hah." Bentaknya pada Shikamaru yang langsung saja mencabut penisnya setelah berhenti mengeluarkan sperma. Namun pemuda itu hanya diam tak menjawab.

"_He is bitch Shika_." Bentaknya lagi, menggoncangkan tubuh kekasihnya – mencoba menyadarkan Shikamaru dari kekaguman sesaatnya.

Plak

"Jangan pernah mengatakan Naruto seperti itu, dia bahkan jauh lebih baik darimu." Sinis Shikamaru, menatap Kiba yang memandangnya kosong, dengan uraian air mata membanjiri pipi bercap merah itu.

Sreet

Blam

Kiba tak tau apa yang telah terjadi,yang terakhir dia ingat Shikamaru menamparnya- lalu membentaknya- sebelum terdengar pintu ditutup dengan kasar- dan kini ia tinggal terduduk sendirian di kamarnya. Tanpa sadar tangan kanan kanannya bergerak menyentuh pipinya yang kini terlihat memar. Ini kedua kalinya sang kekasih menampar pipinya- hal yang selalu dianggap penghormatan sebagai seorang pria.

Diarahkannya pandangan matanya pada tubuh telanjangnya yang tertutup. Penuh luka yang sudah terlihat samar. Itu terjadi seminggu yang lalu- saat si _bitch_ itu belum kembali ke sekolah –terakhir kali Shikamaru melukai tubuhnya dengan bernafsu. Kiba tersenyum saat mengingat itu, karena memang Shikamaru adalah seorang _sadistic_ jadi wajar saat tubuhnya penuh luka, namun itu menandakan kalau Shikamaru benar-benar bergairah dengannya. Tapi sejak kejadian itu, Shikamaru bahkan enggan untuk menyentuhnya. Matanya menampakkan kebencian mendalam, dia tak suka dengan pemuda itu dan sekarang dia makin tak suka – tidak bukannya tak suka tapi dia benci.' _Ku bunuh kau Naruto.'_

**Promised **

**Flashback on**

Naruto berjalan cepat menghindari orang-orang yang hendak menyentuhnya. Sesekali dia melirik manis pada orang-orang itu , lalu melambai pelan. Membuat para lelaki itu menjadi memanas tak karuan. Matanya langsung berkilat saat pertengkaran mulai tercipta di antara para lelaki itu, kemudian berjalan tak acuh dengan apa yang terjadi di belakangnya. Suara kesakitan di belakangnya malah membuatnya menampakkan senyum setan, sesekali dia menoleh dan mendapati beberapa siswa saling menusukkan pisau lipat yang memang selalu di bawa anak-anak SMA untuk tawuran ataupun saat berkelahi ketika balapan liar yang terjadi secara benar-benar tersembunyi tentunya. Apalagi di sekolah elit seperti ini, kau harus benar-benar mempunyai senjata kalau tidak ingin mendapatkan pem_bully_an. Dia menghirup nafas dalam, saat bau anyir darah menyapa indra penciumannya yang kini terlampau tajam. Dia suka bau ini- memabukkan.

"Naruto." Sapa seorang pria berambut nenas, dia bersandar pada dinding koridor dengan kedua tangan bersidekap.

"Ya?" Balas Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya, membuatnya semakin imut.

Pemuda itu sedikit menutup hidungnya dengan tangan saat merasakan adanya cairan yang ingin merembes keluar. Uhh dia bisa terkena anemia jika terus-terusan melihat wajah manis Naruto, walaupun itu sebenarnya tidak mungkin.

"Mau ku antar pulang?" Kali ini pemuda berambut nenas itu berusaha dekat dengan memberikan tumpangan- heran kenapa dia jadi tidak pemalas lagi.

Naruto melirik malas pada pemuda itu- cih setelah dia terlihat memukau sekarang orang yang mengolok-ngoloknya mendekatinya. Namun senyum masih terkembang di bibirnya, membuat lelaki itu makin terpesona. Apalagi saat melihat sepasang mata coklat menatap tajam ke arahnya, malah membuat senyumnya dibuat semakin manis.

"Tak apa dengan Kiba?" Tanyanya mengangkat alis.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus, sebelum mendekat ke arah Naruto dan memeluk pinggangnya." Tenang saja, tak usah peduli dengannya." Jawabnya santai- tidak peduli.

Brugh

"Apa yang kau lakukan _bitch_." Bentak pemuda yang mendorong Naruto- matanya berkilat marah.

Naruto memandang takut sosok itu, matanya berkaca-kaca dan memerah- hendak menangis.

Plak

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah." Shikamaru mendekap tubuh Naruto yang nampak bergetar, mencoba menenangkan sosok yang begitu memikat hatinya. Dia memandang Kiba dengan tatapan marah." Kau pulang sendiri, aku akan mengantarnya." Tegasnya- mutlak.

Kiba berdiri mematung tak bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya berdiri. Matanya menangkap sekilas pada Naruto yang tampak tersenyum dalam pelukan '_kekasihnya'_. Kedua matanya terus mengawasi kedua orang itu hingga menghilang kedalam mobil milik Shikamaru.' _Kenapa jadi begini_.' Batinnya kacau.

Set

Pemuda itu menoleh ke samping, saat dirasakannya keberadaan seseorang tiba-tiba saja ada di sampingnya. Terlihat pemuda bertubuh tinggi berambut hitam, dengan wajah tegas, namun tampan berdiri di sampingnya. Kiba memandang menyelidik pada orang asing itu- seingatnya dia belum pernah melihat orang ini dan dari baju santai yang dikenakannya, orang tersebut jelas bukan berasal dari sekolah ini.

"Siapa kau?" Tubuhnya menjauh, tidak suka _bersosialisasi_ dengan orang asing.

Pemuda itu tak menampakkan ekspresi, tangannya masih memegang sebuah _tissue_ yang sedari tadi disodorkannya." Aku tidak menerima pemberian dari orang asing." Ketus Kiba saat pemuda itu masih betah dengan keterdiamannya.

"Hanya menghilangkan kesedihanmu." Suara pemuda itu entah kenapa begitu tenang namun terdengar begitu menakutkan.

"Aku tidak butuh orang sepertimu." Kali ini pemuda berambut coklat itu membentak.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memaksa." Lanjut pemuda itu santai, serigai setan kini terpajang di wajahnya yang perlahan meleleh. Kiba berjengit panik saat tubuh itu, perlahan menghilang dengan lelehan kulit dengan cairan berwarna merah merembes pada lantai – matanya memandang takut pada cairan yang kini menyentuh ujung sepatunya. Dia hendak berbalik –menjauh dari tempat itu namun sesuatu menahannya. Kiba bisa merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkram kakinya kuat. Dua buah tangan tampak terbentuk dari cairan yang membentuk gelembung-gelembung itu.

"Le-lepas." Pekiknya kuat. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling sekolah, namun tak ada seorangpun disana. Semuanya tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Ku mohon lepas." Lirihnya saat dirinya sadar tak ada gunanya dia meminta tolong.

"Sudah ku bilang aku akan menghilangkan kesedihanmu." Bisik suara yang tiba-tiba, Kiba bisa merasakan sentuhan nafas pemuda itu menggelitik lehernya. Nafasnya tercekat saat sebuah benda dingin menempel pada lehernya.

"Lepaskan aku." Lirihnya kian pelan, saat dirasanya tak ada gunanya dia memberontak. Tentu saja, satu senti bergerak maka benda dingin itu akan merobek dan memutus syaraf yang ada di lehernya. Matanya makin bergerak liar, mencoba mencari seorang saja manusia yang dapat menyelamatkan hidupnya –nihil tetap tak ada seorangpun di sekolah ini, makin membuatnya putus asa.

Suara tawa orang di belakangnya membuat ketakutan yang dirasakan Kiba semakin menjadi. Tubuhnya menegang dengan kaki gemetar tak bisa bergerak seincipun, walaupun sosok itu sudah menjauhkan diri darinya.

Bezt

Crashhh

Sebuah kepala terjatuh dan terguling di tanah. Sesaat benda itu terus berputar sebelum berhenti dengan wajah miring. Mata yang ada pada kepala itu tampak melotot –tak menerima takdirnya. Mulutnya menganga, terlalu terkejut dengan kematian yang tiba-tiba menimpanya.

Brugh

Tubuh yang kini tanpa kepala itupun menyusul kepala tersebut, saat pemuda yang sedari tadi ada di belakang Kiba melepaskan pegangannya. Di tangan kanannya nampak pedang dengan lelehan darah yang mengalir turun mengotori jalan.

"Kekekekeke, kau harus mati." Tatapannya tajam tertuju ke depan. Masih dengan tawa sintingnya pemuda itu menghilang terbawa angin.

Brash

"Hosh,hosh,hosh." Seorang pemuda sibuk menormalkan detang jantungnya, saat mimpi itu lagi-lagi menerpanya. Mimpi yang terus menghantuinya seminggu ini sejak kejadian itu. Matanya memandang sekeliling, sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia masih ada di kamarnya, dengan selimut yang terakhir kali membungkus tubuh telanjangnya, juga dengan kepala yang masih utuh tentunya. Mencoba tak terus-terusan memikirkan mimpi itu, dia mencoba bangkit dari ranjangnya, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mendera bagian belakangnya.

Syurrr

Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengacak kepalanya –lebih tepatnya rambutnya dengan warna putih bergelembung memenuhi kepalanya. Dia memejamkan mata- mencoba merilekskan pikirannya yang terlampau semrawut minggu ini.

"Hanya mimpi." Gumamnya meyakinkan diri sendiri saat gelembung pada yang dihasilkan shampoo di kepalanya meleleh kepipinya, mengingatkannya pada cairan dengan gelembung-gelembung dalam mimpi itu.

"Ya hanya mimpi." Gumamnya makin tak jelas. Sesekali terdengar teriakan dan tangisan disaat bersamaan. Sepertinya Kiba sudah benar –benar menjadi gila karena mimpinya itu.

**Promised **

Brak

"Apa maksudmu dengan pindah sekolah?" seorang pria berambut pirang menggeram di balik mejanya- kehilangan kendali dirinya yang tinggi saat mendengar laporan dari bawahannya.

"Sesuai laporan dari bagian pembedaharaan dan administrasi, hampir separuh orang tua siswa meminta rekomendasi pindah sekolah. Karena beberapa kejadian perkelahian yang berakhir dengan penusukan minggu ini." Sang bawahan menjelaskan takut-takut. Pertama kalinya melihat sang kepala sekolah sebegitu marahnya.

"Naruto yang menyebabkan ini semua." Sebuah suara yang terdengar setelah pintu terbuka dan kembali tertutup, langsung masuk ke dalam pembicaraan tanpa permisi. Kedua kepala berbeda warna itu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mengangkat sebelah alis tak mengerti.

"Naruto dan perubahan penampilannya." Lanjut pemuda itu –tak peduli. Mengangkat bahu sembari bersandar pada dinding.

Mendengar penuturan dari sang anak, lelaki berambut pirang itu menggemeretakan giginya. Kedua mata biru indahnya berkilat marah.' _Brengsek anak sialan, setelah tua bangka itu hanya memberikan sekolah ini untuk aku kelola. Bocah itu kini malah ingin menghancurkan tambang emasku. Dasar bocah tidak tahu diuntung.'_ Batinnya kesal –merasa bocah yang dibiarkannya selamat itu malah menambah beban hidupnya.

_Rasakan kau Naruto_

Batin Gaara iblis. Dia menyerigai senang melihat wajah sang ayah yang murka.

**Promised **

"Emh, Shika." Naruto melenguh pelan saat Shikamaru menghisap perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Dia menjambaki kepala berambut nanas itu keras- entah ingin balas dendam atau menyalurkan kenikmatan. Hanya Naruto yang tahu.

Pemuda itu tampak tak peduli dengan jambakan keras di rambutnya –terlalu terbuai dengan tubuh Naruto, dia terus saja menghisap , menjilat, mengigit setiap bagian pada bahu dan leher Naruto seakan tak ingin membiarkan seincipun terlewati. Tangannya pun tak mau menganggur, malah kini mulai berani menyentil bagian kecil di dada pemuda pirang yang masih tertutup kemeja sekolah.

"Ah,ah." Naruto mulai bergerak tak nyaman dengan segala sentuhan yang Shikamaru berikan.' _Dasar tak tahu malu.' _Batin Naruto murka namun suara desahan terus Naruto keluarkan untuk memacu semangat pemuda di depannya itu. '_Biar saja tubuhnya yang di gerayangi dahulu oleh orang bodoh ini, selama hal yang jauh lebih baik terjadi. Ya sebentar lagi_.' Naruto menampakkan serigai iblisnya sayangnya tak akan Shikamaru lihat, karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan rasa manis pada leher Naruto.

**Promised **

Kiba berjalan cepat pada koridor apatemen mewah berlantai enam itu , matanya menatap awas pada setiap sudut yang dia lewati, memperkirakan mungkin melihat apa yang dia cari sedari tadi. Namun hasilnya nihil karena ia tak menemukan apa yang ia cari- baik pemuda dengan rambut pirang ataupun pemuda yang apartemennya sedang dia tuju –Shikamaru ,kekasihnya.

Brak

Dia mendorong kasar pintu apartemen yang telah dia buka, hingga daun pintu itu terbanting keras pada dinding di sampingnya. Beruntung kunci cadangan yang dulu diberi oleh Shikamaru masih dia simpan –sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah keluar –masuk apartemen itu. Ruangan minimalis namun teratur dan tentu saja mewah merupakan pemandangan pertama yang menyapa matanya. Padangan matanya meneliti seluruh ruangan ,sebelum matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah benda di samping sofa. Sebuah benda yang biasanya dipakai di kaki bisa kita sebut sepatu, berhasil membuat dahi Kiba berkerut.

Kenapa benda itu ada disini? Kiba hafal betul bahwa Shikamaru adalah orang yang teratur dan rapi walaupun kelihatan pemalas. Dan sepatu siapa ini? Seingatnya Shikamaru tidak pernah membeli sepatu dengan model murahan seperti ini. Matanya tiba-tiba membulat, pikirannya tak lagi fokus.

"Jangan –jangan

Ucapannya terhenti tiba-tiba saat mendengar desahan dari dalam kamar yang Kiba hafal betul, darimana suara itu berasal -kamar Shikamaru. Kamar yang biasanya dipakainya untuk melakukan berbagai kegiatan bersama kekasihnya itu, termasuk melakukan hal _yah-you-know-what-i-mean_ kini terdapat suara desahan lain selain dirinya. Kepalanya kini terasa panas- emosi hanya dengan memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Breng

Lagi-lagi ucapannya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Kiba berbalik dengan badan gemetar,entah kenapa firasatnya buruk. Matanya memandang takut pada sosok hitam yang kini berada dalam jangkauan matanya. Dia kenal betul aura yang dibawa sosok itu, walaupun sosok itu hanya menampakkan wujud warna hitam saja –layaknya bayangan. Namun dia yakin sosok di depannya itu adalah sosok yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya.

"Merindukanku?" Tanya sosok itu sambil tersenyum miring melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari Kiba.

Kiba rasanya ingin berteriak namun tak ada yang berhasil dia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Pita suaranya serasa hilang dan dia mendadak menjadi bisu. Kepalanya menggeleng keras, berusaha meyakinkan sosok di depannya hanyalah mimpi.

"Aku nyata Kiba-_chan_." Tambah sosok itu menggoda, matanya menatap girang pada Kiba yang membatu di tempat.

Sret

Kiba menatap ngeri pada bajunya yang kini terlepas dari tubuhnya dengan paksa –dirobek menggunakan pedang. Terlihat beberapa cipratan darah pada kemeja yang tergeletak manis di lantai itu. Darah yang mengalir pelan dari dada yang tergores itu, membuat sosok itu menjilat bibir –merasa nafsu membunuhnya meningkat.

Set

Tangan selembut sutra itu mengelus goresan luka pada tubuh yang kini terekspos itu. Dilihatnya banyak goresan lain terdapat pada tubuh putih sedikit coklat itu.

"_Machochist_ ahn." Ucapnya bersing a song, mengelus luka gores yang terlihat samar itu." Atau terlalu mencintai kekasihmu, hingga membiarkan saja kekasihmu melukaimu sesuka hatinya." Serigai keji terlukis pada sosok yang hanya berupa bayangan hitam itu, namun matanya yang merah kelihatan berkilat –senang melihat ekspresi Kiba yang benar-benar akan menangis, _hopeless_.

"Aaaaa,aaaaa." Hanya itu suara yang mampu dikeluarkan Kiba, tak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. Tak cukup untuk meminta tolong karena selain tak jelas juga terlampau kecil. Sementara sosok itu terlihat senang melihat Kiba yang mulai berteriak –kesakitan. Sentuhan yang tadinya membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman kini berubah menjadi panas seperti bara api yang menyengat kulit, memaksanya berusaha mengeluarkan suara untuk menunjukkan reaksi atas rasa sakitnya.

"Ah,ah,ah." Sayup-sayup terdengar suara desahan pelan.

"Tragis bukan, saat orang yang kau cintai bermain api dengan orang lain kau malah menjemput ajal di depan pintu kamarnya." Ucap sosok itu sendu –mengejek nasib yang dialami Kiba. Amarah Kiba memuncak, sejenak melupakan kesakitan pada tubuhnya, mendengar sura itu. Namun apa yang bisa dia lakukan bila saat ini bahkan dia tak bisa bergerak. Sosok itu hanya melirik sebentar pada Kiba yang merutuki nasibnya, sebelum menyerigai keji –lagi.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Lagi-lagi hanya suara itu yang dikeluarkan Kiba saat rasa panas kembali menjalar pada tubuhnya. Panas, sangat panas sampai –sampai Kiba merasa bahwa tubuhnya meleleh. Pendengarannya kini tak fokus lagi, desahan itu sudah tak ia dengar lagi –rasa panas di tubuhnya benar-benar menyita perhatiannya.

Set

Lagi-lagi sosok itu menambahkan goresan pada tubuh Kiba- dibagian pipi, menampakkan luka menganga lebar pada pipi bertato segitiga terbalik itu, hingga tulangnya terlihat. Lagi-lagi Kiba hanya bisa menjerit dengan lirih, merasakan luka yang kini mengucurkan darah segar.

"Biasanya kekasihmu menggorekan luka disini kan?" Tanya sosok itu sembari menggorekan luka yang lebih pantas disebut membelah ,karena luka lebar kini terdapat pada lengan kanan Kiba.

"Disini." Kata sosok itu lagi dengan nada polos, kembali menorehkan luka dalam pada paha Kiba, celana jeans yang harusnya melindunginya kini telah terbelah sampai kelututnya.

"Uhm, dan satu lagi disini." Ucap sosok itu lagi dengan nada santai –berbanding terbalik dengan ulahnya saat ini.

Crash

"Aku akan mengakhiri kesedihanmu Kiba." Ucapnya memandang kasihan pemuda berambut coklat itu. Diputarnya pedang yang menancap tepat di jantung Kiba –menghasilkan pendarahan hebat dan teriakan kesakitan dari pemuda itu.

"Selamat tinggal." Hal terakhir yang dilihat Kiba adalah senyum kepuasan seorang pemuda berkulit putih alabaster yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya, sebelum pedang yang sedari tadi menghancurkan jantungnya menancap lebih dalam.

**Promised **

Naruto mulai membuka kancing Shikamaru satu persatu hingga kemeja itu terlepas dari tubuh itu. Tanpa sadar dia menjilat bibir bawahnya –merasa nafsu makannya meningkat saat melihat dada yang berdetak cepat itu.

Dia hampir saja menampakkan matanya yang memerah dan kukunya yang memanjang – terlalu tergoda dengan makanan lezat di depannya.

Grep

Sebuah rengkuhan dengan sentuhan lembut menyapa tubuhnya, membuat Naruto yang tadinya sudah hampir di ambang batas kesadarannya kembali tenang. Sorot matanya kembali melembut dengan tangannya ditangkupkan pada tangan sosok itu.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh melakukannya Naruto." Bisik sosok itu membuat Naruto terpejam karena hembusan nafas sosok itu.

"Tahan sebentar lagi sayang permainan baru saja dimulai." Ucap sosok itu sembari mengecup pipi Naruto lembut.

Shikamaru yang melihat mata Naruto terpejam dengan ekspresi nikmat mengira bahwa Naruto sedang menggoda dirinya, karena memang ia tak bisa melihat sosok tak nampak yang memeluk Naruto erat. Libidonya naik saat mendengar Naruto mendesah keras, tak seperti tadi yang seakan ditahan. Membuat suara itu terdengar jauh lebih merdu

"Ups sepertinya 'dia' sudah datang, Naru. Mainkan peranmu dengan baik." Bisik sosok itu lagi mencium dahi Naruto lembut, sebelum kehangatan itu menghilang dari tubuh Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum nakal pada Shikamru, membelai pipi pemuda itu lembut.

"Shika." Desahnya pelan berhasil membuat Shikamaru mengganas.

Brak

Shikamaru langsung menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar pintu depannya dibuka kasar. Namun dia tak peduli malah makin asyik melumat bibir Naruto. Paling Kiba yang masuk ke apartemennya. Dia tak peduli seandainya Kiba memergokinya dan memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Toh ia sudah mendapatkan sosok yang lebih baik. Ya dia sudah mendapatkan Narutonya.

"Breng." Suara itu membuat Shikamaru akhirnya mau tak mau hendak bangkit dari peraduannya namun Naruto menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tidak serius denganku yah?" Tanya Naruto pelan, terlihat sakit hati.

Shikamaru yang melihat itu langsung merasa bersalah, sekilas dia melirik pintu. Kemudian mengangkat bahu tak peduli, membiarkan saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Dia tak peduli, lebih baik mengurus Narutonya yang tampak semakin menggoda.

"Aku serius, Naruto. Sangat." Ucapnya penuh makna. Sebelum jarak mereka menjadi tak ada.

**Promised **

Darah mengalir pelan dari dada dan bahu Naruto nampak banyak goresan luka di tubuh yang tadinya sudah kembali mulus tanpa cacat itu. Sementara Shikamaru menyerigai senang melihat hasil kerjanya, di tangan kanannya masih bertengger manis sebuah cutter bernoda darah –sepertinya baru karena tak sama dengan yang digunakannya pada Naruto saat itu.

Naruto membiarkan saja tubuhnya tergores dan luka disana-sini. Walaupun dalam hati ingin sekali merobek pemuda di depannya ini dan memakan jantungnya. Dia kembali memeluk Shikamaru yang mulai membuka resletingnya kalau saja tak ada suara gebrakan lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

"Shika sebaiknya kau buka pintunya." Pinta Naruto setelah menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Shikamaru.

Sebelum pemuda itu sempat protes Naruto sudah kembali memasang mata biru berkaca-kacanya pada Shikamaru, membuat pemuda itu tak enak hati." Sebaiknya selesaikan dulu urusanmu dengan Kiba." Senyum Naruto 'tidak penuh' arti.

"Baiklah." Jawab pemuda itu dengan tidak ikhlas.

Shikamaru berjalan gontai menuju pintu kamarnya , merasa kegiatannya terganggu karena ulah pemuda yang kini tak lagi menempati posisi utama di hatinya. Namun ada yang dia bingungkan. Kenapa Kiba tak mendobrak pintunya sedari tadi? Kenapa teriakannya seperti terhenti.

Sreet

Gyutt

Shikamaru terlonjak kaget hingga hampir terjengkang ke lantai kamarnya kalau saja ia tak berpegangan pada palang pintu. Sebuah tangan menjulur dari atas pintu kamarnya dengan lumuran darah yang masih terus menetas, membuat mata Shikamaru membulat apalagi saat melihat sebuah benda melingkar manis pada jari kelingkingnya –sebuah cincin berwarna putih dengan berlian kecil sebagai penghias. Dia ingat betul itu milik siapa, karena dia yang memberikannya.

_Kiba_

Nafasnya tercekat serasa terikat saat harus menerima kenyataan pahit itu, namun sebuah tangan yang melingkari lengannya membuat pemuda itu menoleh.

"Shi-shika i-tu apa?" Suara yang bergetar takut itu membuatnya makin tercekat. Sadar kini ia bersama orang lain saat ini.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab, lebih tepatnya tak bisa menjawab. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruang tamu ,membuat ekspresinya semakin miris. Kepala Kiba teronggok di atas meja ruang tamu, sementara kedua kakinya yang masih menyatu karena potongan di pinggang tergantung pada lampu hias ruangan itu , seakan menjadi pajangan. Badannya berada tepat di depan mereka, tepatnya di depan kaki mereka dengan sebelah tangan masih melekat disana. Sementara sebelah lagi merupakan bagian tubuh yang pertama kali mereka lihat tergantung di ventilasi pintu.

Pemuda itu terduduk sambil memegangi tubuh pemuda yang kini hanya badan yang tak utuh itu. Siapa yang melakukan ini pada Kiba. Siapa yang tega membunuhnya. Apa motif pembunuhan ini.

"Shika bagaimana kalau kita di sangka pembunuhnya, dan masuk penjara. Hiks aku tidak mau Shika." Lirih pemuda bermata biru itu sambil menangis sesegukan.

_Pe –penjara _

_Tidak dia belum, atau tidak ingin masuk penjara apalagi membirakan Narutonya ada di dalam penjara yang pengap. Tidak, dia tidak akan mebiarkan itu_.

"Kita bakar saja." Ungkapnya dengan mata menerawang. Sebenarnya dia tak mau melakukan ini, tapi dia tidak siap masuk penjara.

_Maafkan aku Kiba_

Shikamaru membatin miris, saat orang yang ternyata masih dicintainya itu mati secara menggenaskan, dia malah berniat menambah deritanya. Orang macam apa dia ini. Tapi mendengar tangisan pilu Naruto, membuat dirinya membulatkan tekat.

**Promised **

Dikumpulkannya onggokan tubuh itu dan membawanya ke dalam ruangan tempat ia biasa bereksperimen. Naruto tak ia biarkan ikut, takut membuat pemuda itu semakin trauma.

Byurr

Onggokan mayat itu kini basah oleh darah juga cairan spritus, matanya menatap lama mayat Kiba yang tercerai, sebelum akhirnya menyalakan korek api dan melemparkannya pada mayat itu.

"Maaf Kiba Maafkan aku." Jeritnya histeris, matanya kini mengalirkan dua buah aliran air mata.

"Kiba." Pemuda itu terus berteriak strees, sembari memeluk lututnya yang tertekuk – memandang mayat yang kini mulai menjadi abu.

**Promised **

Naruto mengintip semua kegiatan yang Shikamaru lakukan dari celah pintu yang terbuka matanya menampakkan kepuasan saat api terus melahap tubuh Kiba dan ekspresi menderita Shikamaru. Jangan lupakan bau menyengat menusuk hidung, namun Naruto tak peduli terlalu tertarik dengan pandangan di depannya sampai dua buah telapak tangan menutupi matanya.

"Kau mengganggu Sasuke." Desisnya tak suka.

Sosok yang di panggil Sasuke itu hanya tekekeh pelan." Adik kecil tidak boleh menonton adegan ini." Ucapnya bercanda namun menghasilkan sikutan keras pada perutnya –pertanda orang yang disinggung tak suka dengan hal tersebut tapi malas berkomentar. Namun itu malah membuatnya kembali terkekeh.

"Suka dengan atraksinya?" Bisiknya menggoda .

"Ya, sangat suka." Ucap Naruto antusias tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari fokusnya sejak awal. Kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang Sasuke, menikmati setiap kelembutan yang selalu dia dapat dari pemuda berkulit _alabaster_ itu.

"Pacar selingkuh, kemudian kau dibunuh sayangnya mayatmu malah dibakar oleh pacar tersayangmu itu. Apa yang lebih ironi?" Ungkapnya prihatin namun lebih ke arah mencemooh. Kali ini Naruto yang terkekeh.

"Ya benar-benar ironi." Ucapnya dengan serigai sadis.

**TBC**

Fyuhh akhirnya selesai. Kalau fic gore emang menguras otak dan emosi. Gimana sudah cukup tragiskah? Kecepetankah? Perut 'di' serasa di aduk penuh emosi buat menulis adegan bloodynya namun masih terasa kurang banget karena 'di' emang belum biasa. Hayoo siapa selanjutnya yang kita siksa? Gomen lama update ampe 5 hari soalnya 'di' belum dapet fell. Yak dari pada cuap-cuap engga jelas 'di' cukupkan sampai disini.

Yup siapa yang mau komentar, mau tau, atau nambah ide silahkan isi kotak review.

See ya nex chappy

**Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Promised **

**Disclaimer : biar saya sembah sujud tetap aja milik*Masashi Kishimoto*.**

**Genre :Fantasy**

**Rate : M buat mature or buat horror scene?**

**Pair :Sasunaru**

**Warn:Ooc,lebay,garing, Typos dan segudang kesalahan lainnya. Yang terpenting nih shonen-ai. Kalo **_**Homophobhia **_**disarankan untuk segera tekan tombol **_**back**_** kalau ngotot jangan salahkan saya**.

Hai semua 'di' kembali dengan chapter 5 yang mudahan lebih sadis dari chapter sebelumnya* keke tawa setan*. Makasih buat review kalian semua. 'di'jadi tambah semangat bikin lanjutannya. Moga tambah banyak lagi yang review. Yups balas dulu review ch 3 dan 4 :

Hum makasih udah bilang fic 'di' bagus tapi fic kamu juga bagus tuh Himawari wia. Di tunggu lanjutannya engga sempat ngereview keburu ketahuan dosen ngefic pas jam kuliah* hua takut tampang serem. Kalau manggil di-san boleh banget. Emm kalau Naru makin manis engga yakin yah. Romance? Di chap ini full romance? Engga yakin pas ngomong, yang pasti banyak lah roman-nya di chap 5.

Eh masa sih gitu* megang dagu* ini sudah di update lagi ika nurrahmawati and lemonnya tuh /nunjuk kebawah

Aku juga suka Naru jadi jahat shikakukouki777. Makasih sarannya. Mati enggan hiduppun tak mau itu sudah pasti. Umm kalau Sasuke dibuat cemburu 'di' mikir dulu, ngeri bayangin Sasuke ngebantai satu sekolah sekaligus. Aish masa sih ampe segitunya. Asal jangan bunuh author yang nulis ni cerita aja gegara telat update. Kekeke

Tenang aja .9 ceritanya engga bakal pergi kemana-mana kok. Uhm gimana UAS –nya, moga sukses ya. Umm moga kamu makin puas ma chapter ini.

Hehe moga kamu engga spot jantung aja pas chap ini ya RaraRyanFujoshiSN. Soalnya ini dibuat lebih, ehm sadis.

Wah makasih udah review sekaligus tiga chap Miyazaki erizawa, nih udah nyampe chap 5.

Uhh sudah saya duga emang kurang gore, nih /nyodorin chap 5 ke sherry dark jewel. gimana? Sudah lebih gore kah.

Ah ini moga lebih sadis Yasashi-kun. Makasih selalu setuju saya.

'di' belum buat yang eksplisit tuh lemonnya Eucallysca Putly. Nih cha kamu bakal mimisan engga yah? Ceritanya dibikin lebih sadis? Kalau itu mah bisa di atur.

Heemm makasih pujiannya Ghena Nachise entah kenapa saya merasa jadi orang paling sadis deh. Tapi tak apa demi cerita. Ini sudah dilanjut.

Moga yang ini lebih tragis yah Guest 123. Hehe Gaara simpan buat ntar dulu.

So pasti dong hanazawa kay, mana mungkin 'di' membiarkan orang yang nyakitin Naru hidup bahagia. Pokonya harus tragis, yup ni lanjut kok.

Hallo salam kenal juga aliensparkdobi. Wah kalau full gore kasian yang lain bacanya. Kalau 'di' mah oke-oke aja/ketahuan jiwa psyhco-nya. Huum aku engga nyari sumber , berdasarkan otak 'di' aja sih. Yah wajar sebagian orang engga suka cerita gore, kan ceritanya emang syerem. Tapi yah aku suka sih, sama kaya kamu aku happy aja pas disuruh baca. Ini dah dilanjut.

Aku juga suka Naru-chan berubah EstrellaNamikaze. Ini udah dilanjut.

Yosh, 'di' Cuma mau bilang gomen kalau review 'di' lebay karena emang saya ini author yang rada gimana gitu. Ya udahlah. Minta reviewnya lagi minna/puppy eyes engga mempan. Happy reading minna.

**Pestttt. Lemon eksplisit di chapter ini.**

**Promised **

Plak

Naruto memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan keras itu, kepalanya menunduk hingga tak terlihat ekspresi apa yang sedang dipasangnya saat ini.

"Kau bocah sialan, kenapa kau harus hidup hah?" Bentak lelaki berambut pirang, yang kini menjambak rambut Naruto kasar.

Naruto meringis sakit ,namun memilih untuk tetap diam. Dia menatap mata yang sewarna dengannya itu dengan pandangan takut.

Buag

Brak

Tamparan keras mengenai dagu Naruto, hingga membuat pemuda itu menubruk dinding keras. Terlihat beberapa helai rambut menempel pada jemari Minato. Sementara lelaki itu tersenyum puas, melihat darah mengalir dari sela dinding tempat kepala Naruto terbentur.

Baginya ini sudah sepantasnya Naruto terima, karena ulahnya yang berhasil membuat sekolahnya mengalami krisis finansial. Dia tak peduli kalau Naruto itu adalah anak kandungnya. Karena dia memang tak pernah menganggap anak yang lahir dari rahim wanita yang tak di cintainya itu sebagai darah dagingnya. Dia tak pernah mengakui hubungan darah mereka.

"_Kaasan_." Lirih Naruto pelan dia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Sementara darah mulai mengalir pada jemarinya, hingga membuat kulit tan itu kotor.

Lelaki itu menyerigai sadis melihat Naruto yang tak berdaya." Tak ada gunanya memanggil ibumu yang sudah mati itu bodoh." Ucapnya sarkatis. Dia mendekat pada Naruto dan menedang perut si pirang hingga cairan kental keluar deras dari mulut Naruto –muntah darah.

"Seharusnya aku juga membunuhmu , hingga kau bisa ikut ibumu ke neraka." Tawanya lebar. Dia menjambak rambut yang diselimuti darah itu kasar, kemudian membenturkannya ke dinding.

"Argghh." Hanya lolongan kesakitan Naruto yang terdengar hingga keluar ruangan. Lelaki itu sepertinya memang berniat untuk membunuhnya.

**Promised **

Tit tit tit

"_Moshi-moshi_." Gaara yang sedari asyik menonton pertunjukan yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya itu, segera mengalihkan perhatian saat telponnya berdering.

[Kiba, menghilang.] Suara panik dari seberang langsung membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Kiba hilang? Kenapa? Tidak mungkin ada yang berhasil menculiknya, karena pengawasan ketat memang selalu dilakukan pada anak salah satu dewan pemerintahan itu.

"Ka-kau bercanda kan?" Tanyanya masih shock. Dia tak mau percaya ini, Kiba adalah sahabat baiknya dan dia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri sampai sesuatu yang buruk menimpa temannya.

[Tidak, sejak kemarin malam dia sama sekali tidak pulang ke rumah.]

"Lalu, Shikamaru?" Dia benar-benar panik kali ini.

[Aku sudah menghubunginya namun tidak di angkat.] Suara di seberang sana terdengar begitu sibuk dan panik.

Gaara mengeratkan gengaman tangannya pada ponsel itu, hingga ponsel canggih berharga ribuan dolar itu sukses pecah di tangannya." Sial." Desisnya kasar.

**Promised **

Gaara hampir saja sampai ke depan pintu mobilnya kalau tidak ada Neji yang menghalangi jalannya. Segera saja dia menghampiri sang kekasih yang terdiam seperti patung.

"Neji kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanyanya heran dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang diam, walaupun Neji itu pendiam tapi dia tak pernah sediam ini.

"Menjemputmu." Ucap pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan senyum kaku yang dibuat-buat. Sejenak Gaara tertegun ,namun dia memilih untuk tak peduli dan segera berjalan ke arah tempat dimana Neji biasanya memakirkan mobilnya. Namun alisnya bertaut saat tak menemukan mobil Neji disana.

"Mobilmu?" Tanyanya saat Neji telah berada di belakangnya.

"Ah, mobilku rusak. Jadi kita bisa naik mobilmu saja kan?" Jawab pemuda berambut panjang itu kikuk.

Sedikit menaikkan alisnya lagi mendengar alasan tak masuk akal Neji, dia mempunyai banyak mobil di rumah. Jadi dia bisa menggunakan mobil lain kan? Namun lagi-lagi dia mengabaikan itu ,memilih menjawab pertanyaan memaksa Neji dengan dua konsonan "hm"nya dan memutar arah menuju mobil sport merahnya.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" Gaara melirik Neji yang duduk diam di sampingnya. Sama sekali tak menggodanya , bahkan ekspresi dinginnya kini terlihat begitu menakutkan.

Pemuda itu tetap diam, tak menggubris pertanyaan sang kekasih. Membiarkan pikiran pemuda berambut merah terbawa dalam konklusi-konklusi negatif, hingga tak fokus sepenuhnya lagi pada jalan.

"Kita –mau –kemana –Neji." Tekan Gaara disetiap kata-katanya. Dia tak suka ini, saat dimana dia diacuhkan.

Neji memalingkan wajah ke arah sang kekasih namun yang terlihat bukanlah wajah Neji, namun wajah lain yang begitu tampan tetapi menunjukkan aura suram. Kulit neji perlahan meleleh meninggalkan kulit alabaster milik pemuda berambut hitam itu. Dia tersenyum seram saat Gaara yang melihatnya dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Si –siapa kau?" Cicitnya pelan. Matanya menatap horor pemuda yang mengeluarkan aura mencekam itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sekilas." Tidak penting aku siapa." Ucapnya dengan nada datar." Yang terpenting adalah, tugasku menjemputmu ke neraka." Serigai sadis terpasang setelah suara berat itu terdengar.

Sret

Gaara hampir saja terkena pedang yang tiba-tiba saja ada di hadapannya. Matanya menatap awas pada pedang berkilat yang tinggal 3 centi dari hidungnya itu. Dadanya kembang kempis karena rasa takut yang menyelimutinya. Tanpa sadar dia malah menginjak gas lebih kencang hingga laju mobil tak terkendali.

"Awas lampunya." Ucap sosok itu ramah sebelum menghilang seperti angin.

Gaara menatap kosong pada kursi yang tadi di duduki sosok itu. Dia sama sekali tak sadar dengan kondisinya yang sedang mengendara.

Tin,tin,tin

Suara nyaring klakson berhasil membangkitkan kesadarannya. Namun terlambat karena saat melihat ke depan, cahaya menyilaukan mata langsung menerpanya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Braakkkkkkkk

**Promised **

"Kau tau aku sudah ingin membunuhmu dari dulu, bocah dungu." Ucap Minato dengan serigai sadis, matanya menatap tajam pada tubuh Naruto yang penuh luka lebam serta cucuran darah.

"Sayangnya, tua bangka itu tidak akan memberikan aku apapun kalau kau juga menghilang seperti ibumu." Ucapnya sarkatis.

"Dan sekarang tua bangka itu sudah mati sehingga semua kekayaannya berpindah ke tanganmu." Dia tertawa sinting mengingat semua harta yang bisa dia dapat dari keluarga terkaya di Jepang itu. Ahh tidak salah dia menerima saja perjodohan dengan keluarga Miko bodoh itu.

"Jadi." Lelaki itu berujar pelan." Aku bisa membunuhmu."

Naruto memejamkan mata dengan tenang, bersiap menerima hujaman kalap dari pria berambut pirang di depannya. Namun saat tak mendapatkan tusukan, dia membuka _shapire_ indahnya. Dia tersenyum puas, saat melihat sosok bayangan yang kini memegang tangan pria itu erat.

Set

"Ka-kau siapa?" Gagap lelaki itu, saat berbalik dan melihat sosok yang menangkap tangannya itu bahkan tak mempunyai tubuh.

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum tipis, senyum yang indah namun menakutkan. Tak memperdulikan pertanyaan itu, dia berujar pelan sembari menatap lelaki itu tajam.

"Sudah cukup semua ini."

Minato tak tau apa yang dimaksud sosok itu, dia hanya terlalu fokus pada ketakutan yang tiba-tiba saja memerangkapnya, saat melihat mata merah dengan tiga koma melingkar itu. Sosok itu terlihat buas dan lapar namun juga begitu tenang. Tapi hawa tenang itulah yang membawa aura suram.

_Siapa dia_

Batinnya takut.

"Sudah cukup semua luka yang kau berikan pada Naruto. Namikaze Minato." Kedua taring besar keluar dari bibir yang menyerigai sadis itu. Mata Minato membulat seketika, dia ingin lari dari tempat ini namun tidak berhasil. Kakinya bahkan seperti tertanam di dasar lantai. Namun itulah yang terjadi, saat dia melihat ke bawah. Lantai yang keras itu tiba-tiba saja meleleh dan menenggelamkannya perlahan.

Dia semakin panik namun tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya kaku, sementara lantai yang menelan kakinya itu kini mulai mengeras, meremas tulang kaki lelaki itu keras.

"Arggghhhhhhhhh." Teriakan keras terdengar saat kakinya serasa hancur, dan bunyi retakan nyaring terdengar. Sosok itu tersenyum senang melihat reaksi korbannya yang sok kuat, kini tak berdaya.

"Argggghhh." Kembali teriakan itu terdengar saat dua buah gigi taring yang besar dan tajam menembus kasar leher Minato. Sakit , lehernya pasti robek parah, belum lagi darah yang serasa tersedot itu. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, namun mulutnya tak mampu lagi menyuarakan kesakitan yang dia rasakan.

"Cuih." Sosok itu meludahkan darah bercampur air liur tepat di hadapan wajah Minato saat dia sudah menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Bahkan darahmu tidak enak. Dasar orang licik." Desisnya sambil menarik surai pirang itu keras.

"Arrrrggghhh."

Lima buah kuku panjang menerobos kulit kepalanya. Bergerak seakan memotong kulit kepala itu, agar terlepas dari tengkoraknya. Darah mengalir deras dari luka yang makin lama makin membesar di kepala itu, hingga terlihat tulang berwarna putih bercampur merah.

"Baiklah sampai disini saja main-mainnya." Ucap sosok itu dengan nada bosan, dia menarik keras kulit kepala itu hingga terlepas dari tengkoraknya. Terlihat lelehan darah mengalir dari bagian dahi yang tidak ikut tertarik lepas.

Pluk

Onggokan kulit ditumbuhi rambut itu, dibuang begitu saja ke lantai. Sosok itu menampakkan wujud pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi tegap dengan aura suram yang lebih mencekam. Tangannya memegang pedang yang berlumuran darah kering.

Minato tak bisa melihat jelas ke depan lagi saat ini, pandangannya kabur karena rasa sakit juga karena darah yang turun melewati matanya.

Crek

Darah bercampur cairan bening memuncrat dari mata kiri yang ditusuk. Erangan pelan terdengar , bukan karena tidak sakit. Hanya saja Minato sudah hampir tak mampu lagi bersuara.

"Mata ini yang selalu memandang Naruto tajam." Lagi-lagi dia menusuk bagian mata, namun kali ini sebelah kanan dengan tangannya, hingga bola bening itu keluar dan menggantung pada rongga kosong berlumuran darah.

Chest

Dia memotong urat panjang, yang menjadi tempat bola itu tergantung, hingga bola itu terjatuh dan menggelinding pelan. Memperlihatkan warna biru di tengahnya. Dengan satu injakan, bola mata itu pecah dan mengeluarkan semua isinya. Menghasilkan cairan lengket pada lantai.

"Tangan ini selalu menampar Naruto."

Crash

Sebuah potongan tangan terjatuh di lantai, darah dari bahu yang terpotong langsung saja merembes. Mengotori lantai berwarna putih gading itu dengan warna merah.

"Naruto kau makan sayang?" Tanyanya mesra pada Naruto yang sedang duduk santai pada kursi kebesaran Minato. Tangannya bersidekap, sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa sakit yang sebelumnya diperlihatkannya.

Pemuda itu sendiri kembali memotong tangan yang satunya dengan santai hingga kembali terjatuh dan menambah kotor lantai. Dia benar-benar memperlakukan tubuh itu, seperti tubuh hewan.

"Tidak, nanti saja." Ucapnnya santai, terlihat sangat menikmati pemandangan tragis di depannya.

Walaupun samar namun dia bisa mendengar percakapan itu, _jadi dia bersekutu dengan setan. Cih dasar bocah laknat._

"Masih bisa menghina orang saat meregang nyawa hemm." Ucap pemuda itu sing a song. Dia tentu saja bisa mendengar makian Minato terhadap Naruto tadi.

"Dasar hati busuk." Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis.

Crash

Belum sepenuhnya dia sadar dari keterkejutannya, saat pemuda itu bisa membaca pikirannya, kini rasa sakit merajai seluruh urat saraf ditubuhnya .Sakit, dadanya sakit sekali. Saat sebuah benda tajam menembus dadanya tepat pada hati sekaligus membelah paru-parunya. Dadanya sesak, tubuhnya ambruk dengan kaki yang patah pada tumit yang berdiri tegap, karena tertanam pada lantai.

"Hum kasihan kakimu patah, kupotong saja ya?" Tanyanya meminta ijin, seakan sosok yang sekarat itu bisa menjawabnya.

"Diam berarti ya." Dia tersenyum manis dan menebas pinggang Minato hingga terpisah dari badannya. Tebasan yang kasar dan keras karena hanya dengan satu kali ayunan tubuh itu terpotong ,serta lantai yang juga ikut terbelah dibawahnya mengindikasikan seberapa tajam pedang itu.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu melihat hasil kerjanya dengan pandangan datar. Namun sayup suara kesakitan dari pikiran Minato membuatnya menyerigai.

"Untuk mengakhiri penderitaanmu pertama aku harus." Ucap pemuda itu memegang dagu dengan jemari berlumuran darah memasang pose berpikir.

Crash

Tep

Potongan tempurung kepala yang berisi benda kenyal berwarna abu-abu terbalik di lantai, sementara yang masih melekat pada leher mengeluarkan benda itu perlahan dari rongga kepala yang tampak kosong itu. Pemuda itu kembali menyerigai, ini belum cukup.

"Lalu disini." Dia bersing a song kemudian membelah tulang rusuk itu perlahan.

Tangannya menelusup pada dada yang terbelah itu. Dahinya mengernyit tak suka, saat hanya sedikit celah yang tercipta.

Cacrk

Tulang-tulang rusuk itu patah dari tulang belakang ,saat tangan sang pemuda menarik paksa kedua celah itu berlawanan. Rongga itu kini terbuka lebar memperlihatkan jantung yang berdetak pelan, dia menjilat bibir bawahnya- terlalu menikmati pembantaiannya sebelum memotong jantung itu sekali tebas dari pembuluh yang menahannya agar tak bergerak serta mengalirkan darah dari jantung itu.

**Promised **

Tep,tep,tep

Pemuda itu meniggalkan tubuh yang tak berbentuk lagi itu, dia berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Makanlah." Ucapnya lembut, dia mengelus rambut pirang Naruto dengan jemarinya yang berlumuran darah hingga membuat rambut pirang itu kotor oleh darah. Tangan yang lain menyodorkan jantung yang berdetak semakin pelan.

Naruto membuka mulutnya –minta disuapi. Hal itu membuat pemuda itu mendengus geli, kemudian memotong jantung itu menjadi empat bagian, agar lebih mudah untuk Naruto makan.

Merasa tak kunjung disuapi Naruto merengut kesal, membuatnya terlihat begitu imut. Namun segera saja dia tersenyum lebar dan membuka mulutnya lagi , saat satu potongan jantung itu ada dihadapannya. Dia mengendus bau darah dari makanannya kemudian mengunyahnya dengan hikmat. Gigi taringnya yang memanjang terlihat jelas saat dia kembali membuka mulutnya lebar. Sasuke kembali menyuapkan potongan itu , dia tersenyum melihat darah yang menetas dari celah bibir _plum_ Naruto.

Set

"Eh?" Naruto memiringkan kepala bingung saat Sasuke mengelus bibirnya,namun dia masih asyik menguyah potongan terakhir jantung yang Sasuke suapkan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli melihat itu. Dia terus memperhatikan Naruto dan mengagumi setiap inchi lekuk tubuh Naruto yang terlihat begitu indah. Dia tak tahu sejak kapan ,dirinya begitu tertarik dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan pemuda pirang ini. Dia juga tak tau sejak kapan dia bisa tersenyum tanpa aura menakutkan yang mengikutinya, pertama kalinya dia tersenyum tulus yaitu saat dia bersama dengan Naruto. Kenapa Naruto bisa membuatnya seperti ini? Mabuk ke dalam pesona pemuda pirang itu. Hah, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas saat teka-teki itu tak kunjung berhasil dia pecahkan.

Dia tersadar dari lamunannya saat bulu-bulu halus menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Sementara sebuah tangan memeluk lehernya erat. Dilihatnya pemuda pirang itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bernafsu.

Dia tersenyum mesum melihat itu. Ya, dia tau setelah makan maka para siluman rubah akan bernafsu seperti ini. Ya, jantung manusia itu ibarat obat perangsang yang membuat melayang seperti _ekstasi_ namun juga begitu dibutuhkan oleh para rubah, karena memang hanya itulah makanan mereka.

"Sukeh." Naruto memeluk pemuda berambut hitam itu erat , sembari membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah pada dada bidang pemuda itu. Dia sebenarnya sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan, namun dia ingin Sasuke mengiranya melakukan ini, atas dasar nafsunya karena dia masih terlalu malu untuk meminta langsung.

"Hm." Gumamnya pelan.

"Aku mohon." Pintanya dengan muka memerah. Uhh dia malu sekali.

"Kalau aku bilang malas." Pemuda itu berucap dengan nada menggoda.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tak suka dengan penolakan Sasuke membuat sang _black shadow_ terkekeh pelan. Dia mengecup bibir berlumuran darah itu pelan, saat mata Naruto terpejam dia segera menarik dirinya dari Naruto. Si pirang benar-benar akan merajuk, kalau dia tak mengucapkan kata-kata penenang saat ini.

"Mari kita lihat seberapa kau bisa menggodaku Naru-_chan_." Dia berbisik pelan di telinga Naruto sebelum mengulumnya lembut.

.

.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menghampiri sosok tak bernyawa di tengah ruangan. Dia membuka bajunya dengan gerakan perlahan , memperhatikan setiap ekspresi tertarik yang Sasuke tunjukkan di balik wajah datarnya itu.

Dia membelai tubuhnya sendiri perlahan , sembari meliukkan tubuh serta ekornya perlahan, telinga rubahnya bergerak kekiri kekanan mencoba mencari posisi yang pas saat dalam kondisi tak tenang seperti ini. Kancing kedua dibukanya perlahan memperlihatkan dada berwarna kecoklatan, dimana terdapat kalung berbandul hitam pemberian Sasuke. Paduan warna coklat eksotis dengan warna hitam pekat menambah daya tarik tersendiri pada diri Naruto.

Ekornya bergerak melingkari tubuhnya saat dia membuka kancing ketiga dan ke empatnya. Menujukkan dada rata dengan puting yang mengeras. Seakan –akan puting itu memanggil meminta disentuh.

Kancing kelima tak langsung dibukanya, dia malah memutar ujung kemejanya dengan gerakan sensual sembari menggerakkan kaki jenjangnya saling menggesek satu sama lain.

Tep

Kemeja itu kini tanggal dari tubuhnya, memperlihatkan kulit kecoklatan dengan celana sepinggul yang hampir kedodoran. Dibukanya pelan kancing itu hingga celana tersebut langsung terjatuh tanpa harus diturunkan resletingnya.

Sasuke memandang pemandangan di depannya tanpa berkedip, uhh Naruto sungguh indah dan eksotis serta seksi. _Oh man_ dia hampir meledak kalau seperti ini.

"Uhh, Suke." Lenguhnya pelan sembari memelintir puting susunya sendiri, tangan yang lain bergerak perlahan membelai tubuhnya –memanjakan diri sendiri. Pemuda pirang itu berjongkok mengambil cairan kental berbau anyir yang masih keluar dari tubuh tak bernyawa disampingnya. Dia mengusapkan cairan merah itu perlahan pada tubuhnya, membuat warna coklat bercampur dengan merah. Matanya terpejam menikmati bau darah serta sentuhan pada tubuhnya. Membiarkan lenguhan meluncur mulus dari bibir tipisnya. Ekornya bergerak perlahan menyentuh lubangnya dengan bulu lembut pada ekornya. Namun hal itu malah membuatnya semakin tersiksa karena mengharapkan sentuhan lebih. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh penisnya yang telah menegang dan sebelah lagi mulai tak konsen mencubiti putingnya keras.

_Oh man_, melihat wajah Naruto yang hampir menangis menahan nafsu, membuat pertahan Sasuke langsung hancur. Naruto benar-benar _uh crap_- membuatnya keras seketika.

**Promised **

"Jangan pernah menggunakan ekormu untuk memasuki lubangmu _Dobe_." Desisnya tak suka. Cemburu juga, tugasnya digantikan oleh ekor Naruto sendiri. _Oh no_ banget. Namun Naruto malah menatapnya dengan mata menyipit." Kau yang membuatku seperti ini _Teme_." Ucapnya dengan nada sarkatis.

"Baiklah, maaf Naru-_chan_ membuatmu menunggu." Dia mengecup dahi Naruto lembut serta mengelus surai pirang itu perlahan. Sementara Naruto memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut Sasuke.

Mereka mempertemukan bibir mereka, saling melumat, menghisap dan berperang lidah satu sama lain, walaupun selalu berakhir dengan kemenangan Sasuke. Tangan _alabaster_ itu bergerak perlahan menyentuh punggung telanjang Naruto, menghasilkan lenguhan dari si pirang. Tangannya yang lain menekan kepala si pemuda pirang untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Persedian udara yang menipis membuat kedua makluk dengan gender sama itu melepaskan pagutan panas mereka. Wajah Naruto terlihat memerah dengan nafas terengah, mencoba menghirup sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Sasuke tak akan membiarkan pemandangan indah terus-terusan memanjakan matanya saat dia bisa menikmati itu. Dia kembali melumat bibir Naruto dan menjilat bibir bawahnya pelan, meminta akses untuk masuk. Tentu saja Naruto dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya.

Tak tahan hanya dengan ciuman dia segera merebahkan dirinya dan Naruto ke lantai penuh darah itu. Bau anyir darah malah menambah panas suhu tubuh mereka dan membuat nafsu mereka semakin melambung. Naruto mendongak saat Sasuke mulai melumat, menghisap, serta menggigit kulit lehernya kemudian menjilatinya dengan sensual. Membuat tanda yang tak akan menghilang dalam tiga hari.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak menyentuh kedua putting Naruto dengan gerakan mengawang, memberikan sensasi yang membuat Naruto frustasi karena ingin lebih. Sementara di bawah sana dia mulai menggesekkan kedua barang mereka perlahan, menghadirkan friksi nikmat bagi mereka berdua. Tubuh mereka terbungkus oleh ekor Naruto yang terlihat begitu nyaman mendekap Sasuke

"Uhh,uh,uh." Naruto melenguh nikmat saat lidah Sasuke menggantikan fungsi jemarinya. Dia menekan kepala Sasuke perlahan agar lebih dalam menghisap payudara kecilnya. Tangannya meremas surai hitam pemuda itu untuk menujukkan kenikmatan yang tengah dia dapatkan. Sementara ekornya mulai bergerak liar.

"Ahhhhhh." Dia mendesah panjang saat Sasuke berpindah ke dada kirinya menghisap tonjolan sensitif itu keras, belum lagi gesekan di bawah sana membuat dia mengalami orgasme pertamanya.

Lidah Sasuke menelusuri dada Naruto yang bergerak naik –turun cepat –menormalkan nafas pasca orgasme. Bergerak perlahan menjilati perut rata Naruto sebelum mengitari lubang pusar itu dengan lidahnya. Tangannya menyentuh penis Naruto yang mengecil karena ejakulasi, dan meremasnya pelan. Mencoba membuat Naruto kembali tegang.

Tak tahan dengan remasan pada barang privasinya dan jilatan pada pusarnya. Penis Naruto kembali tegang dan langsung mengeluarkan precum, segala sentuhan Sasuke selalu berhasil membuatnya melayang.

"Uhhh." Pinggulnya bergerak tak nyaman saat Sasuke mulai memasukkan jarinya tiba-tiba. Ekornya, mencambuk sekeliling dengan liar.

"Sttt, sabarlah." Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto dan meletakkan kedua kaki jenjang Naruto pada pundaknya, sementara jarinya masih bergerak membentuk kail dalam lubang Naruto.

Sesekali lidah Sasuke juga ikut berpartisipasi dengan masuk ke dalam lubang hangat nan basah itu. Menjilat perlahan membuat Naruto makin menggelinjang nikmat. Melihat darah yang menempel pada bulu Naruto,segera saja dia duduk dan sedikit mengangkat bokong Naruto sehingga posisi Naruto menjadi sedikit sungsang. Ekor-ekor Naruto dicelupkan pada darah yang mengental kemudian diperahnya pada anus Naruto yang membuka, karena tarikan kedua jarinya yang berlawanan.

Dia menyerigai melihat tubuh telanjang Naruto yang begitu berkilauan karena keringat yang terkena cahaya lampu, juga anus yang berkedut dan sedikit mengeluarkan isinya –cairan darah yang tadi dimasukkan Sasuke.

Lidahnya keluar masuk saat kedua jari lain sibuk dengan gerakan menggunting membuka jalan dan menumbuk prostat si pirang, menjilat dan mengecup cairan itu lalu menghisapnya nikmat. Membuat Naruto mengerang hebat dan orgasme karena prostatnya yang di tumbuk juga terasa ditarik pelan secara bersamaan.

Lelehan sperma mengalir mengenai kepala Sasuke , namun sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Dia mulai naik pada penis Naruto yang perlahan kembali mengcil, mengemutnya seperti lolipop, memutar lidahnya di pada batang keras itu, kemudian menghisapnya kuat.

"Ahh, sudah suke." Ucap Naruto tak tahan dia ingin lebih.

Menarik jemarinya keluar, dia segera saja memposisikan dirinya di depan anus Naruto, sebelum mendorong kepalanya masuk perlahan.

"Aghh." Rasa sakit mendera Naruto, namun dia tau setelah ini rasa nikmat yang mengalahkan rasa sakit itu akan segera datang.

"Uhhh." Naruto menggerang keras saat dengan satu hentakan Sasuke memasukkan seluruh penisnya tepat mengenai prostat Naruto. Sasuke menyerigai karena telah menemuka titik sensitif Naruto dan kembali menumbuknya keras.

" ,ahh." Lenguhan Naruto makin keras, saat gerakan Sasuke makin beringas. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya tak tenang.

"Uhh,Su-suke pe-pengen –pipis."Ucapnya terbata diantara desahannya.

Namun seakan tak peduli itu, Sasuke malah menumbuk prostat Naruto keras.

Currrr

"Tuh kan keluar." Ucap Naruto polos saat gerakan Sasuke terhenti karena cairan panas berwarna bening yang membasahi dadanya.

"Tak apa, aku malah tambah membuatku bergairah. You really a kitsune ahn." Ucapnya dengan serigai mesum yang makin lebar lalu menumbuk prostat Naruto semakin ganas. Bunyi becek mulai terdengar dari lubang yang memerah itu serta lenguhan dan bau pesing air kencing malah semakin membakar gairah Sasuke. Ya Sasuke memang tau bahwa tadi Naruto memang benar-benar ingin kencing, namun dia suka itu. Karena Naruto nampak jauh lebih eksotis.

"Uhh,uhh,aahhh." Lenguhan Naruto terdengar keras disertai dengan cairan lengket berwarna putih yang menyembur dari penisnya. Membasahi dada dan wajah Sasuke, serta sebagian dadanya sendiri.

Kedutan rektum Naruto yang kencang membuat Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Dia menyodok keras rektum Naruto sampai penisnya menyemprotkan sperma pada lubang hangat pemuda pirang. Naruto melenguh merasakan cairan hangat yang membasahi rektumnya, membuatnya lagi-lagi mengalami orgasme.

Berusaha menormalkan nafasnya, Naruto menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan sebelum Sasuke menyingkirkannya. Sasuke mengecup kening pemuda pirang perlahan.

"Hari ini menyenangkan ahn?" Tanyanya lembut di telinga Naruto. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk membiarkan Sasuke mengelus luka di tubuhnya karena ulah Minato tadi, sebelum luka itu menghilang setelah sentuhan Sasuke berakhir.

**Promised **

Tit tit tit

"_Moshi-moshi_."

Prak

Barang belanjaan yang tadi Khusina beli setelah shooping di mall terjatuh begitu saja. Telpon itupun jatuh , hingga hancur berkeping-keping saat mendengar kabar yang baru saja diterimanya.

[Nyonya ,anak anda kecelakaan.]

**TBC**

Ahahah*ketawa garing*, tragedy campur lemon. Hasilnya yah seperti ini –kacau. Sudah lumayan bertambah kah sadisnya, walaupun bagi 'di' sih masih belum. Lemonnya sudah lumayan asem kah? Haduh 'di' bingung mau ngomong apa. Ya sutralah 'di' tutup mulut saja. Dan gomen atas keterlambatan update 'di' ini.

Yup siapa yang mau komentar, mau tau, atau nambah ide silahkan isi kotak review.

See ya nex chappy

**Review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Promised **

**Disclaimer : biar saya sembah sujud tetap aja milik*Masashi Kishimoto*.**

**Genre :Fantasy**

**Rate : M buat mature or buat horror scene?**

**Pair :Sasunaru**

**Warn:Ooc,lebay,garing, Typos dan segudang kesalahan lainnya. Yang terpenting nih shonen-ai. Kalo **_**Homophobhia **_**disarankan untuk segera tekan tombol **_**back**_** kalau ngotot jangan salahkan saya**. **Err kayanya di salah atau engga sih masukin tulisan nih masih dalam taraf sho-ai atau ini udah yaoi yah?**

Hai minna-san. Di balik ama promised nih, makasih buat semua review, favo, follow. Okeh, sekarang di belum bisa bales review soalnya di updatenya diantara waktu UAS. chap depan di jawab deh semua pertanyaannya . happy reading minna

**Promised **

Sasuke merasa kepalanya sakit dan darah di tubuhnya mendesir deras. Tubuhnya memanas seperti orang demam dan sebagian dalam dirinya mendesak ingin keluar. Apalagi ditambah dengan bau citrus yang menguar disekitarnya, membuatnya semakin gila. Nalurinya sebagai pemangsa keluar saat sang pemilik bau citrus mendekat ke arahnya. Hampir saja dia menerjang sosok itu dan mengoyak tubuhnya, saat taringnya mulai menyembul dari bibir tipis miliknya. Namun segera ia gelengkan kepala –mencoba untuk menetralisir tubuhnya yang mulai diluar kendali dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke." Sosok itu memanggilnya dengan manja, malah membuatnya hampir mendesis –kelaparan.

Sosok dengan surai kuning itu makin mendekat saat Sasuke sama sekali tak menyahut panggilannya. Dia hendak menyentuh tubuh _sang black shadow_. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, tangannya sudah ditepis kasar sang pemilik. Dia mendekat lagi, menatap penuh harap agar Sasuke tak mengabaikannya, sayangnya hanya desisan kasar yang dia dengar.

Sasuke mendesis, tubuhnya benar-benar hampir dikuasai rasa lapar. Tunggu, memang kapan terakhir kali dia makan. Oh ya, pada saat bertemu Naruto dan itupun akhirnya makanan itu dia berikan pada Naruto, pantas saja rasa lapar menderanya begitu parah. Sayangnya si pirang bukannya menjauh karena desisan mesin pembunuh itu, malah makin mendekat dengan tatapan sayu."Menjauh,Naruto." desisnya keras. Dia hampir tidak bisa lagi membedakan antara _rasio_ normal atau rasa lapar yang mendominasi tubuhnya –ketahanannya sudah mencapai _limit_.

Grep

Dengan cepat sosok pirang itu membawa tubuhnya dalam jangkauan Sasuke, dia bersidekap pada tangan kanan sosok tinggi besar sosok pirang itu menatapnya manja dan mengesek- gesekkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke. Tangan pucat itu mulai merangkak naik –hampir mencapai leher kalau saja akal Sasuke tidak dengan cepat kembali, membuat tangannya mengawang di udara.

Brugh

"Argghh." Sang sosok yang dipanggil Naruto mendesis sakit, tubuhnya terantuk pada sudut tepian meja –sementara mejanya sendiri kini hancur berantakan. Mata birunya menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan pandangan sedih." Sasuke ,kenapa?" lirihnya kacau.

**Promised **

"Lapar" Naruto menjerit. Frustasi sendiri saat Sasuke yang biasanya memberinya jantung segar kini tak lagi mau menyapanya. Sebenarnya apa yang salah padanya, apa dia berbuat sesuatu yang membuat sosok dengan mata merah itu marah padanya? Tapi apa? Atau malah Sasuke mendapat pujaan baru yang lebih manis darinya? Ah tidak jangan sampai itu terjadi, kalau sampai iya –maka Naruto akan membunuh orang itu dan memakan jantungnya. Cih, dia tidak akan membiarkan sosok yang mulai disukainya itu memiliki pujaan lain '_Sasuke itu hanya miliknya titik_.'

Kruk

Saat kepalanya begitu pusing memikirkan Sasuke, tubuhnya tak mau singkron dengan pikirannya. Darahnya mulai berdesir liar dan kepalanya serasa mau pecah, segala pikiran tentang Sasuke yang memenuhi kepalanya lenyap seiring dengan rasa sakit yang seakan memutus seluruh urat syaraf di kepalanya.

"Argggggggggggggggggggghhhhh." dia menjerit dan membungkuk sementara bulu disekitar tubuhnya mulai bermunculan. Kuku-kukunya memanjang dan telinganya meruncing, serta taring keluar di antara celah bibir merah plumnya. Namun bukan itu saja perubahannya kali ini, karena badannya mengecil membentuk siluet rubah dengan ukuran tak biasa. Sepertinya ini perubahan sempurnanya.

Matanya yang merah dengan garis vertikel perak berkilat tajam." Grrrrrrrrrrrr,lapar."

Prang

Angin berhembus kencang dari jendela pecah dengan kaca berantakan di sekitar kamar. Wangi citrus menyebar dari setitik darah akibat luka gores, bulan mulai merubah warna menjadi merah darah. Malam yang tak pernah diinginkan Sasuke-pun terjadi –dimana ia selama ini berusaha mencegah Naruto melakukan perburuan pertamanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang baru saja menghisap bola kehidupan dari sosok siluman rubah yang terkulai lemah menegadahkan matanya ke langit, saat mencium bau citrus yang menyebar kuat. Bolanya matanya membesar melihat bulan kini bewarna merah darah.

"Cih sial."desisnya keras.

Kepanikan langsung melanda pikirannya. Hanya ada satu penyebab bau citrus yang begitu menggoda dan bulan merah darah yaitu – siluman rubah melakukan perburuan pertamanya. Dia tak tau siluman rubah mana, tapi yang pasti dia berharap –bukan Naruto yang melakukannya. Dengan mata terpejam dia menghembuskan nafas dan meloncat dari pohon ke pohon. Tapi tak lama dia tersenyum tipis, sebelum menemui Naruto mungkin ia bisa memberikan sedikit hadiah.

**Promised **

Brak

"Shikamaru, Shika. Kau dimana bodoh?"Neji berteriak keras setelah menggebrak paksa pintu apartemen mewah itu. Sejak semalam dia sudah pusing karena kecelakaan yang menimpa Gaara dan Kiba yang menghilang, tapi haruskah Shikamaru menghilang juga? Dia menghela nafas frustasi saat tak menemukan satupun di antara Kiba ataupun Shikamaru di apartemen si pemalas itu. Namun saat langkahnya membawanya semakin dalam masuk ke apartemen itu, bau darah menyengat indera penciumannya.

Setelah mempercepat langkah dan menemukan sumber bau itu matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Darah kering berceceran di depan kamar maupun di berbagai tempat lainnya. Tidak,tidak mungkin darah itu berasal dari kulkas yang berisi daging. Hey daging takkan menghasilkan darah kalaupun iya, tak akan pernah sebanyak itu dan lagi darah itu bukan berasal dari dalam kulkas.

**Promised **

Tes

Tes

Tes

Terlihat dua siluet pemuda yang tengah bersitegang sementara satu siluet lagi terbaring tak berdaya dengan rantai di kedua tangan dan kakinya. Shikamaru hampir memeluk salah satu siluet pemuda yang bersitegang –si pemuda berambut coklat, namun tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak –membatu di tempat.

"Kiba cepat bunuh dia."si pemuda berambut merah berucap dingin.  
"Tapi. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Gaara, ini sama tidak masuk dalam perkiraanku."sengit si pemuda berambut coklat tak mau kalah.

"Bunuh dia. Ki-ba."ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Orang yang sedari tadi dipanggil Kiba menggeleng cepat. Tidak mau terlibat lagi permainan Gaara terlalu jauh.

"Baiklah Kiba. Akan kutunjukkan padamu cara

Crasssshh

Mata coklat dan hitam itu membelalak, saat darah terus mengalir dari dada pemuda pemilik mata biru yang perlahan menutup.

"Gaara."jerit Kiba kencang. Tangannya mencengkram kerah kemeja merah yang Gaara kenakan.

Walaupun dibentak si pemuda merah tetap diam dan bermuka tenang." Itulah cara membunuh yang baik Kiba." Dia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya yang ia potong sendiri saat menusukkan pisau ke dada sang Miko muda.

"Kau keterlaluan Gaara. Kalau mem_bully_nya aku tidak masalah, tapi membunuhnya? Kau gila."

Mata Gaara menyipit menyiratkan ketidaksukaan." Jadi kau tidak suka yah."ucapnya sambil menunduk. Namun tak lama kepala itu kembali terangkat. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat semua orang bergidik." Kalau begitu kau harus mati."ucapnya riang.

Crash

Tes

Tes

Brugh

Shikamaru hendak menjerit, namun suaranya sama sekali tak bisa keluar. Dia hanya bisa terdiam, mematung di tempat saat menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri tubuh penuh darah Kiba perlahan terjatuh ke lantai dan menghasilkan gedebug keras.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa setting tempat berubah begitu cepat bagi Shikamaru, kini ia berada di tempat hampa yang terisi warna putih. Namun tak lama ia mengalihkan pandangannya, saat suara Kiba mengalun dan menggetarkan gendang dari lapisan tipis di telinganya. Dia berbalik dan hampir menangis bahagia melihat Kiba masih hidup, walaupun terluka parah pada bagian perutnya. Namun matanya mengernyit tak suka ketika pandangannya meneliti sekitar Kiba. Tubuh sang kekasih dirantai di tiang besar, kedua kaki dan tangannya membuat jarak yang lebar untuk saling memisah, karena organ itu dirantai dengan erat. Sesekali gemerincing rantai terdengar saat Kiba mencoba berontak.

Shikamaru ingin menolong namun tubuhnya kembali tak bisa bergerak –tapi kali ini dia merasa terikat. Dan benar saja, tubuhnya terlilit tambang besar hingga nampak seperti serangga yang tertangkap jebakan dari sang laba-laba, kemudian dililit dengan benangnya untuk dijadikan makanan cadangan.

"Kau menyukainya Shikamaru?"suara berat terdengar di belakangnya. Shikamaru mengenal suara itu,dia sangat kenal itu suara milik siapa. Suara itu milik –Gaara.

Tap

Tap

"Kau lihat Shikamaru, tubuh pacarmu yang membangkang ini akan begitu indah dengan darah." Sungguh Shikamaru ingin sekali menendang muka sok tau Gaara dan merobek mulut yang menyerigai remeh ke arahnya.

"Arghhhhhhhh."jeritan keras terdengar dari mulut Kiba, sementara mata Shikamaru membulat saat melihat sebelah tangan Kiba menggantung di rantai karena baru saja terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Kurang ajar kau Gaara, brengsek, sialan lepaskan Kiba." Shikamaru berteriak murka.

Namun seakan tak mendengar, pemuda berambut merah itu mengacuhkan begitu saja umpatan si pemuda pemalas. Kini tangannya bergerak menyentuh leher mulus kiba sebelum pedangnya menggantikan kerja tangannya.

Crash

Pluk

"Iblis, brengsek, bajingan, pembunuh. Kau

Ucapan Shikamaru berhenti sendiri saat lehernya terasa tercekat, matanya memanas dan dadanya sesak. Bayangan sosok Gaara yang tengah tersenyum _psyco,_ menjadi penglihatan terakhir yang tertangkap lensa matanya saat pandangan matanya mengabur.

**Promised **

Mata dengan lensa hitam pekat memandang sekeliling setelah beberapa kali mengedip. Bau menyengat abu mayat menyapu indera penciumannya. Tubuhnya beringsut perlahan meraih abu mayat dari sosok yang dicintai, dia menghirup bau memuakkan dari abu itu tanpa rasa jijik sembari memejamkan mata.

" Akan kubalaskan kematianmu Kiba."lirihnya lemah. Tanpa disadarinya setitik air mata kembali mengalir di sudut mata kirinya.

.

.

Perlahan dia bangkit membawa tubuhnya yang telah melemah dari tempatnya berada tiga hari ini. Sekali lagi dia menatap pada abu mayat Kiba dengan pandangan pasti. Raut wajahnya mengeras." Dia akan mati Kiba. Aku janji."

**Promised **

Brak

Neji terdorong ke belakang saat pintu yang ia buka, tiba-tiba saja terbuka dengan kasar. Hampir saja ia terjatuh ke lantai kalau tak segera berpegang pada tepian lemari.

Sadar dengan siapa yang baru saja keluar dari pintu yang hampir membuatnya terjerembab ke lantai. Sorot matanya sontak menajam, memandang sosok kuyu di depannya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Dimana Kiba?"bentaknya marah, dia memegang kerah kemeja pria itu kasar.

Sosok yang ditanya tak melawan, hanya terus menunduk dengan tangan mengepal kencang. Merasa tak ada reaksi, Neji kembali bertanya dengan kasar, namun mulutnya segera terkunci saat melihat mata Shikamaru yang tampak memerah dan tampang yang menyiratkan amarah.

Greb

Neji yang hendak berbicara menutup mulut seketika, sosok di depannya benar-benar bukan Shikamaru yang biasanya."Dimana Gaara?"desisnya pelan.

"Dirumah sakit, dia kecelakaan." Neji menjawab linglung, terlalu pusing dengan keadaan yang dilaluinya beberapa hari ini.

Mata Neji mengerjap tak percaya saat senyum sinting tersampir di wajah Shikamaru. Dia merasakan firasat buruk, dan benar saja setelah senyum itu menghilang di wajah Shikamaru dan berganti wajah dingin. Temannya yang biasanya sangat malas dan suka tidur itu, langsung berlari menerjang pintu hingga terdengar debaman keras.

**Promised **

Sasuke terus saja melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain saat dia memfokuskan indera pembaunya melacak jejak harum citrus yang menyebar kuat. Inilah yang dia hindari, hingga tak pernah membiarkan Naruto berburu sendiri. Perburuan pertama merupakan peristiwa yang paling sulit bagi setiap rubah baru, karena saat itulah mereka mempertahankan eksistensi mereka. Bertahan hidupkah atau menjadi santapan para _black shadow_ lapar. Ya, bulan merah dan bau citrus membuat keberadaan mereka mudah terendus oleh sang pemburu. Pilihan mereka hanya satu memburu atau mati kelaparan.

Raungan kesakitan terdengar jelas entah sudah berapa kalinya dari banyak orang di jalan sepi itu. Sementara sesosok siluman rubah tengah mencabik dada mangsanya dengan brutal menggunakan kuku tajamnya. Bibirnya yang penuh dengan darah tersenyum miring saat melihat jantung yang berdetak perlahan.

Crash

Satu jantung lagi terlepas dari tubuh manusia yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, menyusul mayat-mayat lain yang sudah terlebih dahulu bergelimpangan di jalan. Dengan rakus si rubah menggigit kasar jantung yang tergeletak di dalam tangannya yang menangkup sebagai wadah. Sesekali terdengar bunyi hirupan di antara kunyahan yang cepat. Percikan darah yang menjadi kuah dari menu utama jantung itupun meluber, membasahi hampir semua bagian wajahnya hingga berwarna merah dan tampak lengket.

Satu orang yang tersisa menatap takut, namun tak bisa bergerak karena ekor sang rubah sudah memerangkapnya dengan kuat. Dia semakin bergidik ngeri saat wajah penuh darah sang rubah berbalik ke arahnya.

"Argghhhhh."

Teriakannya menggema sepanjang lorong sempit itu, wajahnya memucat. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan terasa remuk saat dia yakin sang rubah telah mematahkan seluruh tulangnya dengan cara melilitkan ekornya kuat. Darah mulai merembes dari setiap inci kulitnya karena tulang yang remuk itu menusuk dan menembus keluar tubuhnya.

Brugh

Sang rubah menjilat bibirnya sendiri melihat santapan penutupnya yang begitu menggoda selera. Dia menjilati darah dari tubuh yang lebih menyerupai seonggok daging karena tak ada lagi tulang penyangga. Perlahan tangan kecilnya meraba naik kulit lembek dengan tulang menyembul itu, mencari detakan pelan yang tercipta.

Deg deg deg

Gotcha.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi rubah itu menusukkan jarinya membelah dada sang korban sembari memberikan senyum manisnya. Kedua tangannya bergerak menjauh saat memegang daging yang penuh darah itu. Tampak di depan mata merah dengan garis vertical peraknya, benda kecil yang berdetak di atas hati yang tampak masih begitu merah, dengan gerakan cepat kepala rubah itu masuk ke dalam luka memeblah itu dan bergerak-gerak memakan isinya.

Dari kejauhan nampak sepuluh pasang mata berwarna merah mengawasi kegiatan makan sosok rubah baru itu. Mereka tersenyum sadis, karena sesaat lagi akan mendapatkan makanan yang paling mengenyangkan. Perbandingan antara rubah baru dan rubah yang sudah sering melakukan perburuan adalah 10:1. Jadi mereka akan bersabar dulu sampai sang rubah menyelesaikan makannya dan menjadi makanan siap santap.

**Promised **

Tep

Sang rubah yang tak lain Naruto membelalakkan mata saat pandangannya menangkap sepuluh sosok hitam tengah mengelilinginya. Dia bergetar takut melihat mata merah yang menatapnya lapar. Satu orang Sasuke saja berhasil membuatnya takut, apalagi ini sepuluh sosok yang mungkin sama mengerikannya dengan _sang black shadow_ yang bersekutu dengannya itu.

"Tertangkap kau rubah kecil."seru salah satu diantara sosok itu dengan nada rendah.

Naruto semakin bergidik, dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Semua ekornya merapat ketubuh dengan badan gemetaran –sudah terlalu pasrah akan nasib yang menimpanya.

Grep

"Hiks, lepaskan aku hiks."tangis Naruto menjadi ketika sebelah tangannya dipegang secara kasar. Saat matanya membuka, tampak serigai mengerikan sosok dengan kepala mirip hiu.

"Kau terlalu lamban Kisame, lebih baik habisi saja. Kami semua sudah lapar."tegur yang lain tak sabar.

Menghela nafas lelah sosok yang dipanggil Kisame itu menjawab ketus perintah rekannya. Sungguh dia tak suka saat permainannya diganggu."Baiklah, segera seperti perintahmu."ucapnya bosan –setengah tak rela.

Semua sosok bayangan itu tersenyum miring melihat kuku Kisame yang menajam hampir mengenai dada sang rubah yang meringis sakit –akibat cengkraman yang berpindah dari tangan ke lehernya.

"Hentikan itu."

Semua pasang mata menoleh pada sosok yang baru saja datang dengan langkah santai itu. Mata merah mereka tambah mengkilat melihat siapa yang datang, terlihat amarah disana juga kecongkakan saat mereka melihat sosok itu. Namun tidak bagi Naruto, matanya berbinar senang, merasakan kalau hidupnya masih dapat tertolong.

Sasuke berdiri disana, di ujung koridor bersandar pada dinding pagar. Tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana membuat jubahnya sedikit tersingkap, ekspresinya datar –tak ada raut apapun yang tersirat disana.

"Ouh, ternyata ada yang datang yah."ucap sosok yang menegur Kisame tadi dengan nada merendahkan." Ini mainan barumu hah?"tambahnya lagi sambil memegang dagu Naruto kasar.

Sasuke tak merubah ekspresi kakunya, bahkan ia tak beranjak seincipun dari tempat itu. Dia hanya memandang datar sosok yang terlihat hampir mencapai puncak amarahnya itu.

"Ho, kau tak mau mengakuinya ya?"cibirnya sarkastik. Bagaimanapun dia sedang di atas angin sekarang ini, dia tak akan membiarkan kesenangannya rusak hanya karena Sasuke tak mengindahkannya. Seorang Sasuke menolong –Itu tak akan pernah terjadi dalam hidup mereka, apalagi yang ia tolong sekarang ini adalah siluman rubah –yang _notabene_ makanan utama mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau dia kuperlakukan seperti ini?"teriaknya keras. Dia mencekik leher Naruto hingga sang empunya tampak hampir kehabisan nafas. Sasuke tak bergeming, tetap dalam posisinya semula. Sungguh Naruto ingin menangis sekarang, bukan karena ajalnya yang sudah dekat, tapi karena sikap Sasuke kepadanya sekarang yang benar-benar membuatnya kecewa.

"Sas- suke."ucap Naruto parau diantara nafasnya yang tersendat."Cih sialan."pekik sosok itu kesal sembari melempar tubuh lemah Naruto ke sembarang arah, tak peduli lagi dengan makanan yang mereka dapatkan. Ego mereka lebih penting sekarang ini.

Semua sosok bayangan mencapai puncak amarahnya karena Sasuke tak kunjung bereaksi dengan ancaman mereka. Mereka akan menyerang, kalau saja badan mereka bisa bergerak namun sekarang rasanya ada sesuatu yang menahan pergerakan mereka. Mata mereka membulat tak percaya saat bayangan hitam mereka diselimuti tangan berwarna hitam pekat yang muncul dari tanah.' _Se-sejak kapan?_' batin mereka horror serempak.

"Satu." Sasuke berhitung santai sambil berjalan perlahan kearah sosok rubah Naruto yang terbaring lemah.

creck

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."teriakan panjang terdengar dari salah satu bayangan yang tiba-tiba saja lehernya patah. Tubuhnya yang perlahan menjadi wujud seorang manusia itupun mengeluarkan darah berwarna hitam dari bekas kepala yang terjatuh ke jalanan.

"Dua."

"Arghhhhhhh." Kali ini teriakan itu diakibatkan oleh pedang berkilat yang tiba-tiba saja menembus dada hitam itu, darah hitam kembali mengalir deras.

Orang yang diposisi ketiga tambah menghorror setelah melihat kedua rekannya mati sia-sia, sayangnya dia baru menyadari kalau sesuatu seperti cacing merambat cepat menjalari seluruh tubuhnya –membungkus tubuh itu sempurna layaknya kepompong.

"Tiga." Detik Sasuke mengucapkan angka itu, kepompong itu membungkus rapat dengan ikatan kecil yang makin menguat, sebelum terdengar bunyi bergemeretak keras serta cairan hitam yang menyemprot keluar. Terdengar teriakan pilu yang membuat seorang Uchiha mengeluarkan serigainya.

"Empat."hitungnya lagi saat dirinya mencapai sosok bayangan yang berada posisi ke empat. Belum sempat sosok itu menghorror –karena mata Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan koma melingkar, darah lebih dahulu menyembur keluar dari mulutnya, saat sesuatu serasa menggerogoti organ dalamnya.

Enam orang lainnya mulai menciut ketakutan melihat kematian rekan mereka, apalagi setelah menyadari warna mata Sasuke yang tak hanya sekedar merah namun dihiasi oleh tiga koma disana. Tiga koma itu adalah jurus kutukan yang hanya dimiliki keturunan _the royal family_ –dimana setiap anggota keluarga utama memiliki jurus yang bahkan bisa membunuh ratusan nyawa siluman sekaligus. Dan jurus itu akan semakin kuat jika mereka dalam keadaan terikat perjanjian.

"Baru menyadarinya ahn?"Tanya Sasuke _sing a song_. Namun tak lama ekpresinya kembali dingin saat melihat Naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya."Lima."

Plung

Orang kelima tak berteriak, namun semua isi tubuhnya keluar begitu saja seperti meleleh. Matanya bergerak perlahan meninggalkan rongga bulat itu –sebelum terjatuh ke tanah dan pecah begitu saja. Darah mengalir dari hidung dan mulut yang terus mengeluarkan darah hitam segar, ditambah lagi dari mulut sosok itu mulai keluar organ dalam tubuhnya dimulai dari jantung, hati, paru-paru yang sobek, hingga usus yang terburai di sertai benda panjang berwarna hitam bergerak perlahan keluar –melahap semua organ yang kini terhempas ke jalan itu.

"Ku- arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh."permohonan orang tersebut tak sempat berlanjut karena Sasuke lebih dahulu mengucapkan kata enam. Apa gunanya menyesal belakangan bukan, mungkin itu pribahasa yang pantas untuk semua sosok yang tersisa –menunggu maut mereka. Dan benar saja di sertai teriakan nyaringnya tubuhnya terbelah dua oleh tangan-tangan besar yang bergerak saling menarik.

"Tujuh."

Seketika itu juga tubuh biru sosok dengan wajah seperti hiu di lahap oleh api. Terdengar erangan kesakitan dari api hitam pekat yang meyelimutinya, sayangnya tak ada yang 'akan' bisa menolongnya dari kematian perlahan itu.

"Delapan."potong Sasuke cepat saat orang di depannya hendak berbica."Kau sama dengan wajah hiu itu."tunjuknya dengan mata menyipit.

" Menyakiti Naruto, sama saja dengan kematian perlahan yang amat menyakitkan."tambahnya psyco, pada sosok yang kini tertancap tujuh buah pedang yang terus berputar pelan di tubuhnya. Menimbulkan luka pedih yang tak akan pernah bisa dijabarkan oleh kata.

Target ke Sembilan memcoba bergerak."Uchiha-_sama_ kumohon lepaskan aku."mohonnya disertai keringat dingin, sayangnya sosok sang _black shadow_ tak akan pernah memberikan pengampunan kecuali pada Naruto."Sembilan."bisiknya pelan di telinga target.

"Arghhhhhhh."sang target meraung keras saat seluruh tubuhnya dicincang kasar oleh sosok tak terlihat. Dan entah sejak kapan mayatnya sudah menjadi irisan daging dengan darah segar berwarna hitam pekat mengalir dari setiap urat yang masih menempel disana, sementara tulang kerangkanya tergeletak manis dengan sedikit daging yang tertinggal karena proses kebiri tadi.

"Sepuluh."

Sasuke sama sekali tak memberi ampun, dia mendongak santai menghadap langit saat terdengar bunyi sobekan keras. Disana –sosok ke sepuluh, kulitnya telah ditarik paksa hingga tersisa tulang yang berdiri kokoh di jalan dengan mata yang membuka lebar, menatap kulitnya yang dikelupas layaknya hewan buruan.

Bergerak perlahan, Sasuke mengangkat sosok Naruto yang terbaring lemas."Sasuke. kau marah yah?"lirihnya lemah sambil menunduk –terlalu takut menatap Sasuke yang sama sekali tak menampakkan ekspresi.

Naruto sungguh takut sekarang, lebih takut dari menghadapi kematian. Sasuke benar-benar tak menampakkan ekspresinya membuat sang rubah yang kini berwujud setengah manusia, menggigit bibirnya keras. '_Apa Sasuke benar-benar tak mau memaafkannya._'batinnya sedih.

Cup

"Tenanglah, sudah berakhir. Lain kali turuti aku."Ucapnya lembut setelah menghela nafas. Dia menggeleng pelan, tak percaya bisa memaafkan dan menolong Naruto begitu saja. Hah, sudahlah tak ada gunanya dia berpikir banyak saat dia melihat Naruto sudah tertidur manis dipelukannya dengan badan yang sedikit gemetaran –tanda ketakutan.

"Cih, sial padahal sedikit lagi."umpat seseorang kesal di balik pohon.

Sasuke yang menyadari itu menolehkan mata pada sumber suara, merah bertemu merah, tiga koma bertemu tiga koma. The royal family bertemu dengan the royal family.

**Promised **

[Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar servis area. Silahkan lakukan panggilan ulang beberapa saat lagi.]

Kushina mendecih tak suka, hampir saja dia melempar handphone yang baru saja dibelinya setelah puluhan kali menelpon, namun jawaban dari operatorlah yang menjawab panggilannya pada Minato –suaminya. Kalau tak ingat ponsel itu mahal dan baru serta saat ini dia berada di rumah sakit tempat anaknya dirawat, dia pasti akan membanting hanphone itu sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

Sungguh. Apa yang sebenarnya Minato lakukan, hingga tak menyahut telponnya sejak tadi malam? Sialnya lagi, semua pembantu di rumahnya telah di tarik oleh pihak keluarga Miko sejak tadi malam. Dia ingin mendatangi Minato dan menghajarnya sebagai hukuman karena tak menjawab telponnya , sayangnya saat ini, anaknya masih terbaring krisis akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

"Minato apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" desisnya kesal.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Pemikiran Kushina yang terbagi antara Minato dan Gaara buyar seketika, saat mendengar hentakan kaki berderap kasar mendekat ke arahnya. Dia hampir meledak dan menumpahkan amarahnya, namun segera mulutnya tertutup rapat saat bukan Minato-lah yang datang, tetapi Shikamaru yang berwajah berang.

Tanpa menyahut panggilan Kushina ataupun permisi terlebih dahulu, Shikamaru mendobrak kasar pintu rumah sakit. Disana Gaara terbaring lemah dengan selang infus yang menyambung di tangan kanan, serta selang oksigen yang melekat di lubang hidungnya. Matanya yang tadi terpejam karena obat penenang, terbuka perlahan. Melihat Shikamaru yang menjulang di depan pintu, binar senang terpancar di matanya.

"Shika, dimana Kiba?" tanyanya tak sabar, dia mencoba untuk duduk walaupun badannya sakit. Sementara yang ditanya hanya mendengus kasar dan berjalan mendekat pada sosok Gaara yang masih tampak tersenyum senang.

"Dimana katamu. Kau pikir dimana heh? Bukannya kau yang paling tahu dengan hal itu hah?" Mata Shikamaru berkilat tajam, menandakan amarah yang besar. Senyum Gaara perlahan memudar dia menatap bingung ke arah Shikamaru yang tengah kalap.

"Shi-shika kau kenapa?" tanyanya bingung, benar-benar tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun hal itu malah membuat amarah Shikamaru semakin memuncak.

"Jangan memasang muka sok polos begitu Gaara. Kau membuatku mual melihat muka munafikmu itu."

Gaara benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Sebenarnya kenapa Shikamaru bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Akkhhhkk."

Pemuda dengan rambut dan mata merah itu, segera saja merasakan dadanya memanas dan pedih karena pasokan oksigen tak bisa bersikulasi akibat cengkraman Shikamaru pada lehernya. Dia mencoba meronta namun nihil karena tenaga Shikamaru terlampau kuat, tangannya hanya menggapai-gapai udara tanpa memperoleh pegangan.

"Ku bunuh kau Gaara."bisik Shikamaru sinting. Dia tertawa psikopat, saat melihat lidah Gaara terjulur dan mukanya mulai membiru. Matanya memicing tajam dan merogoh pisau lipat yang entah sejak kapan berada disana.

Shikamaru menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang ke plafon rumah sakit dengan pandangan kosong. Dia tersenyum seolah ada hal menaik yang sedang beradegan di atasnya." Dengan begini dendammu akan terbalas Kiba."ucapnya lemah namun sayup-sayup terdengar di telinga Gaara.

'_Apa katanya? Dendam Kiba? Hei dia tidak punya sama sekali masalah dengan Kiba?_' Gaara membatin bingung. Kenapa semenjak Naruto berubah, semuanya terasa begitu aneh. Kenapa semua kesialan seakan beruntun datang dan menimpa mereka.

"Mati kau."teriaknya keras. Tangannya bergerak cepat membawa pisau lipat itu ke ulu hati si pemuda merah.

Grep

Shikamaru berbalik dan memandang tajam Neji yang menahan tangannya. Dia mendesis tak suka, karena Neji telah menggagalkan rencananya.

"Lepaskan."bentaknya kasar. Namun sayang si pemuda berambut coklat tak bergeming sama sekali. Sementara Gaara yang memejamkan mata, pasrah menerima nasib terbelalak sekaligus merasa senang saat ada yang menolongnya. Apalagi itu Neji –kekasihnya.

"Kau gila Shikamaru. Apa yang ada diotakmu itu hah?" Neji meledak. Matanya memandang nanar Shikamaru yang tertunduk.

"Kekekeke, kau pikir apa hah? Tentu saja membunuh orang yang telah membunuh Kiba."ucapnya disertai tawa sinting.

Baik Neji maupun Gaara sama-sama membola. Membunuh Kiba, berarti Kiba sudah mati.

"Aku sama sekali tak membunuhnya Shika, kau salah paham."teriak Gaara ikut meledak. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, dan lagi dia terlalu shock atas berita kematian Kiba. Matanya memanas dengan air mata yang menganak sungai.

"Ki-kiba hiks."tangannya yang masih lemah bergerak mencengkram lengan Shikamaru." Siapa Shika- siapa yang membunuhnya?" tanyanya kalap.

Shikamaru menatap sinis Gaara yang tengah kalut mengguncang tangannya, membanting tangan Gaara kasar." Tentu saja kau brengsek." Dia hendak kembali menyerang Gaara dengan pisau lipatnya.

Crash

Pisaunya hampir berhasil mengenai Gaara, kalau saja tidak dihalangi Neji. Yang berakhir dengan putusnya urat nadi pada pergelangan tangan si pemuda. Darah merembes cepat pada selimut rumah sakit saat teriakan pilu Gaara menggema.

Brugh

"Kau keras kepala ya Neji."ucap Shikamaru pelan. Dia berjongkok di depan Neji yang terjatuh dan memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang teriris. Shikamaru mendengus sebelum tersenyum sinting." Baiklah kalau begitu, kau saja yang aku bunuh terlebih dahulu."

Gaara hanya bisa menangis sesegukan, sementara Neji sudah tak bisa bergerak karena hampir kehabisan darah.

Syutt

Sebelum pisau Shikamaru kembali mengenai tubuh Neji, kedua tangannya dikunci ke belakang dengan keras."Lepaskan, bodoh. Lepaskan aku harus membunuhnya."

Shikamaru terus berteriak saat polisi menggiringnya keluar kamar. Senyum lega terpancar dari wajah pucat Neji, beruntung tadi sebelum masuk dia sempat menyuruh bibi Kushina untuk menelpon polisi, karena firasat buruk telah menyapanya. Dan benar saja, disinilah dia dengan badan yang lemas ia mencoba merangkak, beranjak naik ke ranjang rumah sakit dan memeluk Gaara yang tengah sesegukan." Tenang saja semuanya akan kembali seperti semula."bisiknya lembut di telinga Gaara yang kini mengeratkan remasannya pada kemeja penuh darah Neji.

Brak

"Kalian."geram seseorang yang mendobrak pintu keras.

**TBC**

Fiuh, akhirnya di selesai juga menulis ini chapter. Banyak banget hambatannya kali ini mulai dari inspirasi buat gore yang susah, kompie mulai error kena virus, modem tersayang rusak tak bisa dipakai dan terakhir badan di yang nge-drop. Hah banyak banget halangannya yah, tapi untunglah akhirnya di berhasil menuntaskan misi/di gebrak. Maksudnya menuntaskan chapter*tolong abaikan otak di yang lagi error.* Disini di engga ngebalasin dendam dengan ngebunuh dulu tapi lagi mainin jiwa mereka yang udah pada goyah*di sok puitis*. Walaupun engga niat masukin gore parah tetep aja keluar juga, ya sudahlah di mau minta maaf sama review dan reader semua yang kelamaan menunggu fic di yang sekarang updatenya mulai lelet.

"Gomenne minna-san."nangis kejer. T-T.

Ya sudahlah, di tutup sampai disini. Se yaa nex chappy.

Adakah yang mau memberikan komentar,kritik, ataupun saran?

Di makasih banget buat yang review ataupun silent reader, tapi di lebih suka para reviewer walaupun itu artinya flame sekalipun. It's build me alright?

**Review please**


End file.
